Destin ou hasard?
by Nanajolie
Summary: Edward Cullen, riche avocat reconnu aux USA, a tout pour lui. Sauf que côté sentimental, c'est la cata. Il cherche désespérement l'amour de sa vie, jaloux de voir dans sa propre famille. Bella aportera-t-elle cet amour si attendu? rated M, plus de 15 ans.
1. Chapitre 1 Edwar et Bella

**Chapitre 1 = Edward et Bella**

POV Edward

« Très bien Maitre Cullen, je vous remercie pour votre patience. À très bientôt »

Et voilà, une affaire de plus que l'on vient de me mettre entre mes mains. Loin de là l'idée que cela m'ennuie, mais je me dis de plus en plus qu'il me manque quelque chose dans ma vie.

Au fait, j'oublie de me présenter : Edward Cullen, avocat à la Cour. J'ai 27 ans, célibataire depuis…et bien, depuis mon enguirlande avec mon ex, Tanya, que j'ai largué il y a deux ans.

Je viens d'une famille aisée de New York, et j'ai 1 frère, Emmet et une sœur, Alice. Tout deux ont une bonne situation, que ce soit privée ou professionnelle.

Emmet est rugbyman professionnel, très connu. Il en trouvé en Rosalie, actrice, l'amour, ce que je ne trouverais surement jamais.

Alice, fille super active, a elle aussi trouvé l'amour de sa vie, Jasper, psychanalyste et psychologue. Cet été, ils organisent tous ensembles un double mariage à Haïti, afin de rendre cet événement inoubliable.

Mes parents sont fiers d'eux, attendant surtout patiemment leur prochains petits enfants, afin de pouvoir décrocher un peu de leurs boulots respectifs.

Ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur. Elle fait aussi du bénévolat dans des orphelinats en plus de son boulot, voulant, comme elle le dit si bien, « apporter de l'amour, du réconfort, et de la joie à ces bouts d'chou. ». C'est la femme la plus généreuse que je connaisse, toujours à l'écoute des autres, répondant à leurs besoins.

Elle se dédie aussi complètement à mon père, Carlisle Cullen, grand chirurgien reconnut dans le monde entier. Ils attendent tout deux d'avoir des petits enfants, pour pouvoir s'occuper d'eux, et arrêter par la même occasion, de travailler.

Tout ce petit monde s'inquiète un peu pour moi, ce qui à la fois compréhensible et agaçant. Ils se demandent tous pourquoi aucunes fille ne retient mon attention, se demandant parfois si je n'était pas gay. Je leur ai répété maintes et maintes fois que comme eux, je cherchais l'amour de ma vie, ce qu'ils ne sembleraient pas comprendre.

En effet, entre rendez-vous arrangés, découvertes de filles dans mon propre appartement et présentations par soi-disant « coïncidence », j'en ai plus que marre!!!!

C'est pour cela que cette année, je me suis fixé un objectif : trouver la femme de ma vie. J'ai moi aussi besoin d'avoir une femme qui m'aime, dans la meilleure des situations comme dans la pire.

Je me suis donc promis de tout faire pour ma rencontrer, délaissant un petit peu mon travail, tout en le faisant bien. Il ne faudrait pas ternir la réputation que je me suis faite!!!

Bon, il est déjà 18h30. Allez, on rentre à la maison, s'en est assez pour aujourd'hui. Je ramasse tous les dossier que je travaillerais chez moi, et me dirige vers la sortie. Mon chauffeur, Garrett, est déjà là, c'est parfait, je monte dans la voiture, tout en lui disant bonsoir.

Il me ramène rapidement chez moi, me demandant comme d'habitude si la journée s'était bien passée. Étant mon confident et mon ami, je lui raconte avec joie ma journée, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive chez moi.

« Bon week-end, Edward, essaye de te détendre un peu mon vieux!!! Sors, fait la fête avec tes amis, vois des gens!!!! Ne te renferme pas sur toi-même, c'est pas comme ça que tu trouvera la femme faite pour toi, je peux te le dire!!! »

« Merci pour tes conseils, Garrett, j'essayerai de m'en souvenir!!!! À Lundi »

Je sortais de la voiture, me dirigeant vers mon duplex. J'avais vraiment besoin de me détendre, alors ce soir, on sort!!!!

Je montais dans ma salle de bain, pour prendre une petite douche rapide. Je m'habillais de manière plus décontractée que d'habitude, enfilant une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir en jean. J'ajoutais à cela une petite touche de parfum, et mettais mes baskets noires.

Mon portable sonna. Je me précipitais à l'étage du dessous en courant, ne sachant pas si c'était un appel d'ordre privé ou professionnel. Je le trouvais enfin, caché dans la poche intérieure de ma veste et décrochais rapidement, ne regardant même pas le nom de la personne qui s'affichait.

« Maitre Cullen »

« Ouah ça fait super classe, frérot, Maitre Cullen!!! »

Ah, ma sœur. Bon, je lui demande rapidement ce qu'elle veut, voulant me débarrasser d'elle et profiter de ma soirée.

« Alors voilà, avec Emmet, Rose et Jazz, on sort ce soir. On va au nouveau bar qui vient d'ouvrir sur Manhattan, le Breaking Dawn. Tu veux venir? »

Je réfléchissais à sa proposition. Oh et puis bon, pourquoi pas, ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus.

« Ok, pour quelle heure? »

« Vers 21h, devant la boite »

« Ok, à toute ».

Je décrochais, regardant l'heure. Il était 19h30. Bon, petit resto, en solo bien sur, puis on y va…

POV Bella

Ouf, enfin arrivée. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais appelez-moi Bella. Je vient d'arriver à New York, me faisant muter de Seattle, pour une raison simple : changement de vie. En effet, après tout mes chagrins d'amour, mes déceptions, je voulais rencontrer de personnes, me faire de nouveaux amis. Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment de la chance en amour, me faisant tromper ou larguer une fois avoir donné aux mecs ce qu'ils voulaient. Celui qui m'a particulièrement fait du mal est Jacob. Je pensais qu'il était vraiment l'amour de ma vie, celui qui serait le père de mes enfants. Mais tout cela n'était que des leurres. Il me battait, me traitait comme étant de la merde, pire même.

C'est ma meilleure amie, Alice, qui m'avait suppliée à l'époque de le larguer. Elle m'a soutenue dans cette épreuve, me montrant que finalement, on pouvait dans la vie avoir confiance en certaines personnes. Il fallait juste savoir lesquelles. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avait plus revue, Alice. Elle était partie précipitamment, me disant qu'elle avait une merveilleuse opportunité qui se présentait à New York. Elle en était heureuse, me disant qu'elle retrouverais da famille, et aurait l'occasion de lui présenter son petit-ami, Jasper. Tout cela remonte à il y a 4 ans. Elle me manque terriblement, mais je sens que l'on sera de nouveau réunies toutes les deux, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Mais j'ai oublié de me présenter et de vous dire mon métier, comme d'habitude!!!!!je parle, je parle, je parle et raconte ma vie, n'allant pas à l'essentiel!!!

Je suis professeur de Littérature et d'Histoire de la Littérature à l'Université, réputée comme étant excellente.

Mes parents sont assez riches : mon père est garde du corps à la maison blanche, et ma mère tient une ligne d'hôtels grand luxe avec mon beau père, Phil, dans plusieurs pays, surtout dans des îles du Pacifique. Imaginez le truc!!! Bora-Bora, Hawaï, Tahiti, et j'en passe!!!!

Je m'installe donc à Manhattan, ne commençant mes cours que dans deux semaines à l'Université Columbia. J'en suis toute contente!!!!! Bon, elle est aussi prestigieuse que la précédente où j'étais, Yale, mais ça représente pour moi un changement.

Je finis de m'installer dans mon appartement, très spacieux, il faut le dire. Je vais faire quelques courses, il faut bien que je mange. Mais je ne sais pas trop ce que je ferais ce soir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, je suis en pleine forme!!!! Je sortirais un peu m'amuser dans une boîte ou un truc comme ça….

Je passe aux caisses, demandant à la caissière qui a l'air assez jeune de me dire quelles sont les boîtes de nuit dans le coin. Elle me conseille aimablement celle qui ne vaut mieux pas fréquenter, mais m'informe qu'une nouvelle boîte de nuit a ouvert ses portes, et qu'elle est géniale. Bon, ça sera celle là alors. Je la remercie, et rentre chez moi afin de ranger mes courses et de me préparer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que cette soirée va changer radicalement ma vie…

* * *

Bon, voilà le premier chapitre, présentation de nos deux futurs tourtereaux.


	2. Chaptre 2 l'Ange

**Chapitre 2 = l'Ange**

_Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et vos alertes. Je répond aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews=_

_**sissi72-friend = **__**Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil. Pour Renaissance, merci pour tes compliments. Oui, tout fini bien, perso je n'aime pas les histoires qui finissent mal!!!! (comme un peu tout le monde).**_

_**Mary02 = **__**Oui, leur rencontre avec tous les autres personnages se fera rapidement!!!! Sauf que l'intrigue qu'il y aura entre Edward et Bella, je souhaite la faire durer le plus longtemps possible, ce sera plus drôle!!!! Merci encore.**_

_**Acoco = **__**Alors, oui, le coup de foudre est prévu pour ce chapitre, mais comme je viens de le dire à Mary, j'essaye de faire en sorte que les deux personnages ne s'avouent pas leurs sentiments avant un bon moment. Sinon, l'histoire serait rapidement terminée. Merci, à très vite.**_

_**Joannie01= **__**Merci, lis le chapitre, ton vœux sera exaucé!!!!!**_

_**Chouchoumag = **__**Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite de l'histoire.**_

_Voilà, on se retrouve en bas……_

* * *

Bella POV

Je me trouvais en ce moment même devant mon armoire, face à un dilemme. Que vais-je porter pour ce soir? Bon, il faut l'avouer, le choix est plutôt restreint entre un jean et……….un jean. Bon, pas le choix, j'enfile un jean blanc, avec un petit top pailleté bleu foncé. J'enfile des petites ballerines elle aussi brillantes, et change mon sac à main noir pour un petit sac blanc, où j'ai tout juste la place de mettre mon portable, un paquet de mouchoir, mon gloss et mes clés de l'appart.

Je me dirige vers ma cuisine et mange rapidement un bol de céréales et un yaourt nature avant de partir.

Je décidais d'y aller à pied, puisque la boîte en question n'étais pas très loin de chez moi.

Une file d'attente longue s'y trouvait, n'ayant pas le choix, je décidais moi aussi de la faire, espérant que le vigile à l'entrée me permette d'entrée une fois arrivée. Environs une 1h, 15mn et 45 secondes plus tard, j'entrais enfin dans la boîte. L'ambiance y était vraiment bonne, elle laissais de l'intimité pour ceux qui en souhaitait.

Je me dirigeait vers les vestiaires pour y laisser ma veste, et me rendit vers la salle de bain pour me refaire une petite beauté. Une fille de taille moyenne blonde et une autres plus petite brune s'y trouvaient déjà, elles aussi entrain de faire quelques retouches à leur maquillage.

Je m'approchais moi aussi du miroir, et commençais à retoucher un peu mes yeux lorsque j'entendis un hurlement. Je sursautais, ne sachant pas d'où il venait. Une tornade brune s'accrocha à mon cou, criant à tue-tête « BELLLA!!!! ». J'éloignais la fille dangereuse en question, voulant à voir à quoi elle ressemblait, et me rendit vite compte que je tenais dans mes bras ma meilleure amie que je n'avais plus revue depuis des années : Alice. Je la serrais moi aussi dans mes bras, heureuse de l'avoir enfin retrouvée après tant d'années. Elle souriait, heureuse, me faisant la bise après plusieurs minutes d'étreinte.

« Oh, Bella, enfin!!!! Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir suite à mon départ!!!! Comment vas-tu? Et-tu avec quelqu'un? Ou seule? Oh, comme je suis contente!!!!! J'ai hâte de te présenter ma famille!!!!! Tu sais… »

« Stoooop, Alice!!!!! Tu repars dans ton délire ma chérie!!! Calme toi, laisse moi en placer une!!!! »dis-je en rigolant.

« Tout va bien, merci. Non, je suis seule, je viens d'arriver il y a peu, alors j'ai décidé de connaitre un peu les alentours. Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir, cela faisait si longtemps que l'on ne s'étaient pas parlées!!!!! »

« C'est génial, Bella, bon tu peux venir avec nous, pour ne pas te retrouver seule. Je te présente ma belle-sœur, Rosalie. C'est la fiancée et future femme de mon frère, Emmet. »

« Ravie de te rencontrer »me dit la dite Rosalie, avec un sourire. Contre toute attente, elle me fit la bise et me prit dans ses bras. Je lui souriait également, sachant parfaitement qu'une magnifique amitié allait se tisser entre nous.

« Viens Bella, allons rejoindre les autres. Attend, remet un peu de gloss…non pas comme ça!!!! Attend, laisse moi faire… »

Bon, comme d'habitude, Alice me prenait pour une poupée Barbie!!!! Je me laissais faire, pendant que Rosalie remettait en place mes barrettes dans mes cheveux.

« Voilà, tu es PAR-FAI-TE!!!!! ». Elle fit un petit sourire entendu à Rosalie, que je ne comprit pas. Bon c'est pas grave, je saurais bien tôt ou tard ce qu'il signifiait….

Edward POV

Après avoir mangé dans un restaurant assez chic (j'en avais les moyens, autant en profiter!!!), je me dirigeais calmement vers la dite boîte. Je vis rapidement que beaucoup de monde souhaitais y entrer, mais par chance, je connaissait personnellement le vigile. Après avoir retrouvé mes compagnons, nous nous installâmes enfin à l'intérieur, ayant déjà une table de réservé.

Les filles se dirigèrent rapidement vers les toilettes, souhaitant comme d'habitude, se refaire une beauté. Tous les garçons de la salle les mataient sans gêne, ce qui provoquait un peu la jalousie de leurs compagnons, Jasper et Emmet. Qu'est-ce que éjarrait donné pour avoir la même réaction envers l'amour de ma vie!!!!!! Je commandais nos boissons au serveur, et m'installais confortablement sur le canapé.

« Alors mon cher Eddy, quoi de neuf??? » me demanda Emmet. Il savait parfaitement que je détestait ce surnom, mais comme d'habitude, ça ne rentrait pas!!!

« Emmet, je te l'ai déjà dit plus d'une centaine de fois : arrrrrête de m'appeler comme ça!!!! Tu sais que ça m'énerve. Prends exemple sur Jazz, regarde : il me laisse tranquille!!! »

« Mais justement mon cher Eddy, je ne t'appelle pas comme ça car sinon, tu nous ferais immédiatement un infarctus!!!!! » répondit Jasper, mort de rire.

Je les regardait avec toute la haine possible et inimaginable, ce qui eu comme effet de les faire taire sur la seconde. Alors, qui c'est qui rigole maintenant?!?!?

Nous attendions les filles pendant encore un bon moment. Elle réapparurent, souriantes. Mumm, pas bon signe. Alerte. Elles n'étaient pas seules. J'essayais de voir de ma position qui est-ce qui les accompagnaient. Lorsque je vis l'apparition d'une ange…

* * *

Voilà….alors, quel est cet ange?????

Je vais essayer de vous poster le prochain chapitre aujourd'hui.

À très vite….


	3. Chaptre 3 Attirance

Chapitre 3 = Attirance

_**Bon, voilà le troisième chapitre. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews…**_

_**oliveronica cullen massen = de rien, je t'en prie. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Bonne lecture.**_

_**sissi72-friend = merci pour tes compliments. Ça fait super plaisir. En effet, Edward va trouver dans cet ange l'amour de sa vie mais…..pas tout de suite. Voilà, profite du chapitre!!!**_

_**Twilight007 = merci beaucoup.**_

_**Midsum = oui, la suite promet d'être…prometteuse!!!!!!^^. Voilà la suite, et la réaction que vont avoir les deux futurs tourtereaux.**_

_**alice'n'tom = merci pour ta review. Je compte bien continuer!!!!!!**_

_**Acoco = et oui…notre Bella se maquille!!! Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire d'elle une femme sans aucune féminité, j'ai voulu un peu changer. Mais le fait que Bella se maquille, tu le retrouve dans de nombreuses fictions. Cette idée ma aussi séduite, donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas? Voilà la suite des présentations…**_

_**On se retrouve en bas…**_

_

* * *

_

**POV Bella**

**Je suivais donc avec plaisir Alice et Rosalie jusqu'à leur table. Elles commencèrent à me faire les présentations avec leurs petits amis, lorsque je me tournais vers la dernière personne que l'on ne m'avait pas encore présenté. Mon Dieu!!! Cet homme était d'une incroyable beauté, les cheveux roux, complètement décoiffés et qui justement, lui donnait tout son charme, des yeux verts tellement intenses que pendant un instant, j'ai crut avoir un orgasme en direct devant tout le monde!!!! Sa bouche, ni trop pleine, ni trop fine, qui m'appelaient pour les embrasser encore et encore.**

**Je restais béate, pendant plusieurs minutes, lorsque je remarquais que plusieurs personnes me regardaient, souriantes. Je peurs jetait un regard mauvais, sachant parfaitement que cette rencontre ne devait pas être une coïncidence. À première vue, il semblait être seul…étrange. Un homme come lui, je n'aurait pas crut qu'il puisse ne pas avoir une petite amie ou encore une femme.**

**Contre toute attente, il se leva, et se présenta lui-même, sans laisser Alice dire quoique ce soit. **

**« Edward Cullen, à qui ai-je l'honneur? » me demanda-t-il, avec une élégance pas possible.**

**« B..ella » dis-je, en bégayant. À bravo ma fille, t'a réussit ton coup!!! Je rougissait, essayant de détourner le visage pour les cacher.**

**Il me souriait, surement heureux de voir l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Encore un mec qui se croit sûr de lui…**

**Je me joignit à eux, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de m'asseoir auprès de lui. Ahhhh, Alice, je me vengerais!!!! À cause d'elle je me sentais mal à l'aise, ayant peur de faire ne serait-ce que le moindre geste lorsqu'il était à mes côtés.**

**« Ba alors Belli!!! Je peux t'appeler Belli, n'est-ce pas?? T'a perdu ta langue?? »**

**Je regardais Emmet, mauvaise, cherchant la parfaite repartie à lui donner. D'après ce que j'avais pu entendre par Rose dans les toilettes, Emmet serait le genre d'hommes, comment dire…assez accro au sexe!!!! Je cherchais comment l'humilier moi aussi lorsqu'une idée me vint : **

**« Emmy, je peux te raconter une blague? » lui demandais-je. Il ne semblais pas très heureux par ce magnifique surnom. Je m'en fichais éperdument, continuant mon récit. « Alors voilà, il y a, à ce qu'il parait, 4 types d'orgasmes. Le premier serait l'orgasme négatif, qui qui consiste à ce que la femme dise pendant l'orgasme 'non, non, non!!!!', le deuxième serait positif, 'oui, oui, oui!!!', le troisième mystique 'Oh mon dieu!!' et le quatrième serait l'orgasme décevant, 'Oh Emmet!!!' ». **_**(j'ai lu cette blague dans une autre fiction, je ne me souviens plus laquelle. Je sais juste que quand je l'ai lu, j'étais morte de rire!!! Oups, dsl, je vous laisse lire!!!)**_

**Tout le monde éclata de rire, alors qu'Emmet restait bouche bé, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Je le regardais, souriante, fière de mon coup.**

**« Tu sais, Bella »me dit Rosalie, morte de rire « c'est la première fois que quelqu'un est capable de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Tout le monde n'osait lui dire quelque chose à chaque fois qu'il sortait un truc déplacé ou salace. Heureusement que tu est là, enfin quelqu'un qui est capable de le remettre à sa place!!! ».**

**Emmet ruminait dans sa barbe, n'intervenant pas dans la conversation. Son ego avait dû en prendre un coup!!!**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, Emmet, telle que je connais Bella, elle doit en avoir pleins de blagues de ce genre dans sa réserve!!! Prépare-toi!!! » l'avertit Alice, morte de rire elle aussi. **

**Je rigolais moi aussi, heureuse.**

**« Alors Bella, que fais-tu dans la vie? ». Une chose me dérangeais un peu : pas la question en elle-même, mais la personne qui me l'avait posé, Edward. J'avais l'impression qu'il était trèèèès intéressé par ma vie. En plus, il m'avait demandé ça avec une arrogance pas possible, ce que je détestais. Je lui devait rien à ce con, même s'il était beau comme un Dieu, je m'imaginais déjà son magnifique corps…STOOOP BELLA, tu t'évade!!! J'avais un peu peur d'en dire trop, ne faisait pas encore confiance aux hommes, et n'étant pas encore prête à en recevoir un dans ma vie.**

**Je décidais alors de répondre évasivement.**

**« Ba, je suis prof de fac en littérature et histoire de la littérature. »répondis-je. **

**« Ah, c'est génial…et dans quelle fac? »**

**« Je viens d'être transférée de Yale vers l'Université Columbia. »**

**« Ah, mais il y a un truc qui me surprend : comment ça se fait que tu soit aussi jeune pour être prof de Fac? Normalement, on y voit que des vieux grincheux, incapables de faire plus de 10 pas en moins de 5 minutes. »**

**Tiens tiens…. J'avais l'impression que Môsieur Cullen me prenait pour une menteuse. Je décidais, déçue, de couper court à la conversation, lui répondant sèchement : **

**« En effet, mais vois-tu, il existe sur cette planète des gens qui ont sauté plusieurs classes dans leurs vies et qui ont su, comme toit, se faire une réputation. Pense pas que tu sois le seul au monde à être célèbre »**

**Je dis ça un peut trop sèchement, mais au moins, j'étais claire. Il me regardait, surpris, pensant surement qu'encore aucune femme ne lui avait parlé ainsi, habitué la moitié du temps à baver devant lui. Je l'affrontais du regard, alors qu'un silence de plomb s'était fait à notre table. **

**Voyant dans son regard que j'étais de trop, je me levais rapidement, sans un regard pour lui, et saluais tout le monde.**

**« Mais Bella, tu viens à peine d'arriver!!! Et il n'est pas si tard que ça ma chérie!!! » me dit Alice, déçue.**

**« Je préfère que l'on se voit un autre jour, Alice. Tiens, mon numéro, tu m'appelle ok? Aller, bisoubisounours, on se verra très prochainement, j'en suis sure!!! »**

**« Bon, dans ce cas… »**

**Je ne la laissais pas finir sa phrase, et m'enfuyait vers la sortie, cachant mes larmes difficilement contenues.**

**POV Edward**

**Je n'avais jamais vu de femme aussi belle et aussi désirable. Elle s'assit avec nous, et je jubilait intérieurement : elle était près de moi!!!!!**

**Nous avions tous morts de rire lorsque Bella avait fermé son énorme clapet à Emmet. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle lorsqu'elle fait sa sournoise!!!!**

**Mais contre toute attente, les choses ne s'étaient pas exactement passées comme je l'aurais voulut. Normalement, je n'ai pas du tout cette attitude avec les femmes : toujours gentleman, gentil, serviable. Alors que là, sans aucune raison, je lui avait parlé avec arrogance.**

**Elle me regardait surprise, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre, gêné. Voilà, c'est moi, sombre idiot, qui avait fait en sorte de la faire partir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, sa présence me gênait, je ne la supportais pas. C'est comme si toutes les barrières que je m'étais formées s'étais écroulée d'un coup, me dévoilant ainsi aux yeux de tous. Je voulais qu'elle parte, mais bien sur, ne pouvant le dire directement, j'essayais de lui faire clairement comprendre qu'elle me gênait.**

**Elle partit, me faisant ressentir un immense vide. Suite à son départ, toute la famille m'avait réprimandé, me demandant ce qu'il m'avait prit. Je ne donnait aucune raison, ne sachant pas moi-même ce qu'il se passait avec moi.**

**Je ressentais un immense vide, comme s'ile me manquais quelque chose. J'avais l'impression que depuis qu'elle était partie, on m'avait arraché quelque chose. Ce pourrait-il que…**

* * *

**Voilà Voilà…..**

**Bon, j'espère qu'il fera fonctionner votre imagination pour la suite. Des idées? Faites- moi en part, à bientôt!!!!**


	4. Chaptre 4 Questions Rhétoriques

**Chapitre 4 = Questions Rhétoriques**

_Merci encore pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, ça me fait super plaisir que des personnes commencent enfin à lire mes fictions !!!!_

_Midsum =__ et oui, Edward va se transformer en un petit con arrogant alors qu'il n'est absolument pas comme ça. Il ne se rendra compte qu'après coup qu'il sera amoureux d'elle, et qui sait si il ne sera pas trop tard ? Ravie que ma fiction te plaise, bonne lecture !!!_

_Sophielac =__ se pourrait-il que…..et bien, lis, et tu verras !!_

_vinie65 =__ oh oui, t'inquiète il va ramer notre petit Eddy et pas qu'un peu lol !!!!_

_goldencherry =__ merci beaucoup !!!_

_sissi72-friend =__ en effet, tu penses bien mais le plus marrant, c'est qu'il ne va pas s'en rendre compte alors que c'est ce qu'il cherche depuis toujours. _

_Joannie01 =__ oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est géniale !!! Quand je l'ai lue, j'ai tout de suite pensé : celle-là, je la mets dans ma prochaine fiction !!! Ravie qu'elle te plaise !!! _

_Habswifes =__ merci beaucoup_

_phika17 =__ c'est super que tu aie aimé !!! J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi la suite, tes théories sont fausses, dsl !!!!! De toute façon, personne n'aurais pu deviner je pense, j'ai trop d'idées donc forcément j'en change tout le temps, donc je ne sais pas trop où je vais avec cette fiction !!! Mais bon, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues !!_

Voilà voilà…donc bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !!!!

* * *

Bella POV

J'étais déprimée, sans en savoir la raison. Vous savez, quand vous avez cette sensation désagréable d'être coupable de quelque chose sans savoir de quoi ? Et bien voilà, c'est ce qui me définit le mieux. Je suis dans cet état depuis ma rencontre avec Edward : je suis complètement chamboulée, consciente que cet homme va grandement changer ma vie si je le rencontre encore une fois.

Depuis, je ne réponds plus aux appels d'Alice, sachant pertinemment que je le rencontrerai tôt ou tard. Et bien, mieux vaut tard !!!

Mais c'était sans compter sur sa ténacité. Sans m'y attendre, elle frappait un beau matin, alors que j'étais encore le nez dans mon petit déjeuner.

Comme tout bon hôte, je lui fis visiter l'appart, fuyant le plus possible son regard, qui en un instant, m'aurait trahie.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal, dis-moi ? On dirait que tu me fuis !!! »

Je restais sans voix, sachant parfaitement de quoi elle parlait. Je ne disais rien, fuyant sa question, essayant de détourner son attention. Ce qui franchement, se révéla en un véritable et cuisant échec.

« C'est mon frère hein ? »me demanda-t-elle, souriante.

Et voilà, elle a mit le doigt sur le problème. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait touche THE problème, car je rougissais comme une pivoine. Elle me souriait, victorieuse, sautant sur ses fesses comme une puce.

« Mais c'est génial Bella !!!!! Oh, si tu savais depuis quand est-ce que l'on attend ça !!!! Il faut qu'on organise quelque chose, on va appeler cette mission 'Mettons Edward à genoux devant Bella', tu va voir, ça va être génial, tu vas adorer… »

Je la regardais, la regardant comme si elle avait complètement perdu la raison. On ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'est exactement le contraire de ce qu'il faut faire !!! Si on voulait éloigner Edward, le stratagème était parfait !!!

« Alice, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Edward ne semble pas être une personne très sociable si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Elle me regarda, pensive. Je la laissais à ses pensées, me réfugiant dans la cuisine pour nous préparer un rafraichissement et en même temps, laisser couler librement mes larmes. Je la sentis arriver doucement, me prenant dans ses bras pour me rassurer. Je laissais tout ce que je faisais, me retournant pour la serrer dans mes bras, et me soulager un peu. Pendant tout ce temps, elle ne dit rien, respectant ma tristesse.

« Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout arranger »me dit-elle rassurante.

J'hochais la tête, la laissant me caresser le dos d'une manière rassurante. Je me dégageais finalement de ses bras, souriant discrètement. Elle me rendit un sourire éblouissant, me faisant un bisou sur la joue. Je le lui rendis, pris les rafraichissements, et me dirigea en sa compagnie vers le salon, où je posais nos boissons.

« Demain, nous devons tous nous rendre chez nos parents. Je sais que tu ne donnes pas encore de cours avant deux bonnes semaines. Tu pourrais nous accompagner, en plus, moi et Jasper avons une magnifique nouvelle à annoncer. Ce serait vraiment génial que tous les gens que j'aime, y compris toi Bella, soient présents. Veux-tu bien me faire ce plaisir ? »

Je réfléchissais sérieusement aux conséquences. Au mieux, Edward et moi finissions ensemble. Au pire, il me brisait le cœur. J'étais partagée, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Bella, je t'assure que au regard qu'Edward t'a lancé, tu ne le laisse pas indifférent. Oui il t'a parlé avec arrogance, mais je qui sure que ce n'est pas du au hasard. Il va s'en rendre de ses sentiments Bella, comme toi. Et là, tu verra a, tu pourra enfin dire au monde entier qu'un homme t'aime et te respecte. »

« Mais Alice, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais. Je ne fais pas encore confiance aux hommes, je ne suis plus la Bella que tu connaissais avant. Je suis beaucoup plus renfermée. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui rendre cet amour, tu comprends ? Certes, j'ai des sentiments pour lui, mais le 'mais' est toujours là… »

Elle me regardait, essayant de m'aider dans l'analyse de la situation.

« Bella, Edward n'est pas du genre à blesser les gens, je le sais. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que la prochaine fois qu'il te verra, il va s'excuser pour l'attitude qu'il a eut envers toi. Et là, vous pourrez construire une amitié solide. Voir une histoire d'amour plus tard » me dit-elle.

Zut, où-est-ce qu'Alice a apprit à être aussi convaincante. D'un certain côté elle a raison. Il ne faut pas laisser les occasions passer. Sinon, quel sens aurait la vie ? Si ce n'est que d'attendre, attendre que la vie passe. Je ne voulais pas être une de ces personnes. Je voulais vraiment vivre, et faire un effort.

Je me laissais donc convaincre par Alice, qui m'entraina de suite faire les magasins. Je me sentais assez gênée car elle ne me laissait jamais payer les achats que l'on faisait. « Pour nos retrouvailles »me disait-elle. Je n'avais jamais connut quelqu'un d'aussi généreux.

Elle m'acheta des chaussures, des vêtements, et surtout beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de lingerie trèèèèèèès osée….

Je la laissais faire, ne voulant pas la décevoir.

Nous rentrâmes chez moi, et elle dû me quitter. Je la remerciais encore une fois pour son aide, elle me répondit que c'étais tout à fait normal.

« Bella, tu fais ce soir ta valise pour demain avec tout ce que nous avons acheté. Il faut que tu sois en forme, donc couche-toi tôt. On passera te chercher avec Jasper vers 7h00, on a au moins 4h de route à faire avant d'arriver chez nous. C'est un petit bled perdu vers Buffalo. Tu vas adorer, c'est près des grands lacs, tu y vois qu'une chose : des forêts, des grandes plaines et bien sur, des buffles !!! C'est vraiment reculé de la ville, tu va adorer. »

« C'est génial, Alice. Il va falloir que je remercie d'une façon ou d'une autre tes parents, mais je ne sais pas comment… »

« Oh Belle, ne t'inquiète pas, tu va voir, ils sont super sympas. Ta seule présence les rend fous de joie. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'ils veulent te rencontrer. »

« Oui, moi aussi je suis impatiente de te rencontrer. J'espère que tout se passera bien… »

« Mais oui Bella, il n'y a pas de raisons. Aller, je te dis à demain, bisous. »

Je lui faisais aussi la bise, heureuse d'avoir pu craquer tout en étant soutenue par quelqu'un.

* * *

POV Edward 

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Des questions se répétaient dans ma tête, et j'en savais parfaitement les réponses. Bella me troublait, me faisant perdre la tête. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Toutes ces années je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : être heureux. Et j'avais enfin la possibilité de l'être.

Il fallait que je m'excuse de Bella, mais je ne savais pas comment. Je décidais alors d'aller voir mes deux conseillers : Alice et Jasper. Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que le bonheur aller me tomber dessus aussi vite…

Bon, voilà, alors je voulais vous poser une question :

Est-ce que ça vous dérange de lire l'histoire que du point de vue de Bella ? parce que j'arrive mieux à écrire avec ce personnage. Il est plus évident pour moi. Et je vous promet des chapitres plus longs !!!!!

Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez. A très bientôt pour la suites des aventures de la famille Cullen…


	5. Chaptre 5 Gêne

**Chapitre 5 = Gêne**

_Je voulais avant tout vous remercier de toutes vos reviews si encourageante, ça me donne du courage pour continuer cette fiction !!! je remercie donc __sissi72-friend, Habswifes, Midsum, vinie65, Vampireclamp, lapiaf83, my-fiction-twilight. Je voudrais répondre plus personnellement à une autre review, venant de Phika17 qui m'a donné son point de vue sur ma fiction, que je respecte bien sur, donc voilà ma réponse à sa review =_

_Alors, je sais que je vous donne déjà tous les éléments prémâché, et je sais aussi qu'il n'y a pas vraiment encore de suspens…mais ça va venir !!! en fait, je ne voulais pas vous faire languir trop longtemps sur des questions existentielles que se poseraient les deux tourtereaux, donc j'ai préféré sauter certaines étapes pour justement limiter un peu et ne pas faire de cette fiction une fiction super ennuyante. Certes, comme tu dis, le rythme est un peu rapide, mais tu va voir qu'il va considérablement se ralentir au fil des chapitre, donc du suspens, il y en aura !!!!!!!!!! voilà, j'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions…._

_J'écrirais désormais du point de vue de Bella. Une d'entre vous m'a demandé si je pouvais de temps en temps mettre un peu de point de vue d'Edward, juste pour savoir ses sentiments face à la situation. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, donc je vais la suivre…merci._

_Je suis dsl du retard, mais je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps pour moi en ce moment…..bon, je vous embête pas plus longtemps, voilà ce que vous attendiez toutes __…._

POV Bella

Je n'avais pas très bien dormis cette nuit. Je n'étais pas nerveuse par la situation, non : c'était plutôt l'excitation vers l'inconnu qui me mettait dans cet état là. Mon insomnie n'était pas seulement due à cela : il avait une chaleur épouvantable cette nuit, me forçant ainsi à me rafraichir régulièrement.

J'avais donc presque passé une nuit blanche, mes heures de sommeil n'étaient jamais complètes. Vers 6h00, je me levais, n'arrivant plus à dormir, et commençais à me préparer. Je pris avant tout une douche fraîche, qui me fit beaucoup de bien. Alice m'avait suggéré la veille de ne pas trop me couvrir, vu la température qu'il ferait à Buffalo. Je mis donc un pantacourt blanc, et un dos nu en soie violet, avec les ballerines assorties. Je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain, me maquillant simplement. Je coiffais mes cheveux d'un chignon déstructuré, mettant ainsi en valeur mes boucles naturelles.

Je regardais en direction de ma table de nuit, où se trouvait mon réveil. 6h45, déjà !!!! Alice me tuerais si j'étais en retard. Je me dépêchais alors, mangeant rapidement une pomme en guise de petit déjeuné et un verre de lait.

Je vérifiais si je n'avais rien oublié dans mes valises, n'oubliant pas d'y ajouter mes différentes trousses de maquillage et ma trousse de toilette avec mes soins pour les corps et les cheveux. Je regardais dans mon compartiment « lingerie », ne voulant pas plus tard qu'Alice m'engueule parce que je n'en avais pas pris à son goût. Je savais parfaitement qu'il n'allait rien se passer, mais bon, Alice restera toujours Alice…

On sonna à ma porte. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers elle pour ouvrir à mes visiteurs.

« Bella !!! C'est bon, tout est prêt ma chérie ? Si tu savais comme je suis contente que tu partages ce voyage avec nous, tu va voir tu vas adorer… »

Je la regardais, bouche bée. Comment faisait-elle pour avoir autant d'énergie dès le matin ? Et surtout, comment est-ce qu'elle faisait pour ne pas reprendre son souffle à la fin de chaque phrase. Je l'interrompais, craignant qu'elle ne meure étouffée.

« Alice !!!! Du calme, tu me donnes le vertige avec tout ce que tu me raconte. Tu sais bien comment je suis, faut pas trop me pousser dès le matin !!! Merci de te préoccuper de ma santé, je vais parfaitement bien… »

« Oh ça va Belly !!! Bon, assez parlé, on y va, Jasper nous attend en bas. »

Malheureux !!! Je ne savais pas comment est-ce qu'il faisait pour supporter cette pile électrique sur pattes !!

Je pris ma valise, mon sac, ma petite mallette avec tout ce qu'il me fallait pour préparer mes cours de la rentrée, et suivit Alice.

Jasper nous attendais, tout sourires en bas. Il chargea mes affaires dans le coffre. Je restais bouche bée devant la quantité de valises qui se trouvaient dans celui-ci, regardant Jasper avec pitié. Il haussa les épaules, visiblement habitué aux folies d'Alice.

Je lui souriais, compatissante, et monta à l'arrière de la voiture.

Le voyage commença. Nous nous arrêtâmes plusieurs fois, soi pour nous dégourdir les jambes, soit pour prendre un café.

Nous arrivâmes à Buffalo vers 10h00. Les parents d'Alice étaient vraiment des personnes charmantes, très accueillantes, me priant immédiatement que je les appelle par leurs prénoms, Carlisle et Esmée. Je le fis de bonne grâce, impressionnée par ce couple qui semblait si uni et si amoureux.

« Bella, je suis très contente de te voir. Depuis toujours j'ai voulut te rencontrer, Alice m'a tellement parlé de toit que j'ai l'impression de te connaître déjà. »

J'étais émue par ses paroles, et lui répondis que cela me faisait aussi très plaisir de la rencontrer.

Elle me conduisit vers la chambre d'amis, me disant de faire comme chez moi. Je n'avais jamais vu de chambre aussi belle. Tous les éléments de cette chambre étaient soi blancs, soi argent. Je tombais sous le charme de cette maison immédiatement lorsqu'Esmé me la fit visiter. En voyant la piscine et le jacuzzi, je savais déjà qu'ils deviendraient mes nouveaux meilleurs amis.

Après m'être installée, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine où se trouvait déjà Esmé, en pleine préparation du déjeuné. Je proposais mon aide qu'elle accepta de bonne grâce.

« Je vais bien en avoir besoin, mon fils Emmett mange comme un ogre !!!! Je n'ai jamais vu ça, même lorsqu'il était tout petit, il était comme ça. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème Esmée. Alors, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

« Alors, il nous reste à préparer l'entrée et le dessert. J'ai mis les lasagnes au four, elles sont en train de cuire. Il va falloir les surveiller régulièrement, pour ne pas qu'elles brûlent. Que pourrais-tu me proposer pour le dessert ma chérie ? »

« Et bien, je peux faire ma spécialité dont Alice raffole : fondant au chocolat »

« Bonne idée. Alors tu fais ça pendant que je prépare l'entrée. Ça va être un peu long, je vais faire des mini-pizzas, donc il y en a pas un moment »

Nous nous lançâmes donc dans la préparation du déjeuné silencieusement. Ce n'était pas un silence agréable, je voyais très bien qu'Esmé brûlait de me poser des questions. Et je savais parfaitement que cela avait un rapport avec Edward. Je la laissais avec ses questions, continuant la préparation de mon dessert.

« Bella, je sais que l'on ne se connait pas forcément, mais je voudrais te poser une question. Est-ce que tu connais mon fils, Edward ? »

Je n'osais pas lui répondre. Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire ? Que son fils était une personne ingrate, impolie et désagréable ?

« Alice m'a parlé de votre rencontre »me dit-elle, me coupant dans mes réflexions.

« Je te posais cette question parce que justement, lorsqu'elle ma dit comment il avait réagit à ta rencontre, je n'ai pas reconnut mon fils. Bella, il faut absolument que tu saches qu'Edward n'est pas du tout une personne comme ça. C'est une personne respectueuse, en particulier avec les femmes. Il a beaucoup souffert dans le passé et il continue de souffrir. Il est seul, entouré de plusieurs couples heureux et épanouis. C'est la seule chose qui lui manque à sa vie : une femme. Et dès que je t'ai vue, j'ai su que cette femme serait toi. »

Je ne dis rien face à cette déclaration. Ma tête se leva automatiquement lorsqu'elle me dit l'impression que je lui avais faite.

« Esmée, je vais vous dire une chose. Je sais qu'Edward n'est pas comme ça, Alice me l'a assuré. Mais je ne suis pas prête à avoir un petit ami. Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai rien de spécial, des femmes plus jolies que moi courent les rues. Mon passé n'est pas des plus glorieux, et j'ai beaucoup souffert à cause d'un homme. »

« Bella, tu n'a pas un regard positif sur toi. Tu es très belle, n'en doute pas : tu es belle naturellement, sans artifices. Je ne te pousse à rien avec mon fils : chaque personne a son passé et ses souffrances. Sur ton visage, je vois bien que le tiens a été particulièrement traumatisant. »

Je ne dis rien, ayant l'impression d'être mis à nu devant Esmée, que je connaissais à peine. Elle me prit dans ses bras, geste maternel auquel je n'avais pas l'habitude. Je lui rendis son étreinte, et nous continuâmes ensuite la préparation du déjeuné.

J'appréhendais un peu l'arrivée d'Edward. Je me posais certainement trop de questions, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Comment allait-il réagir à notre rencontre ? Et surtout, comment allais-je prendre notre rencontre ?

Je me décidais donc à laisser tomber ces questions, et mis mes fondants au chocolat au four.

Je me rendis dans ma chambre pour me changer et prendre une bonne douche avant l'arrivée des autres. J'étais en train de me décider entre deux robes lorsque j'entendis du mouvement en bas. Je me dépêchais de me préparer, enfilais des sous-vêtements pris au hasard et mis une robe ample bleu nuit sans bretelles, avec des tongs.

Je descendis en bas après un tour dans la salle de bains pour me maquiller. Je reconnus immédiatement la grosse voix d'Emmett. Je me demandais alors sérieusement ce que me réserverais ce séjours…..

_Voilà….je vous posterais la suite le plus vite possible…à bientôt !!!_

_Nana_


	6. Chaptre 6 Distance

**Chapitre 7 = Distance**

_Toutes vos reviews sont vraiment ADORABLES !!!! Merci beaucoup pour tout votre soutien, ça m'encourage à publier plus vite !!!! Et aussi à écrire plus vite !!!_

_Donc merci à vinie65, phika17 (non, je n'ai vraiment pas mal prit ta review, ne t'inquiète pas !!! J'accepte tous les points de vue, je ne suis pas du tout le genre de personne qui prend mal les critiques, je les accepte, il faut juste qu'elles soient constructives, comme la tienne. Ce que je ne supporte pas, c'est les gens qui critiquent à tout bout de champs, méchamment en plus, sans raison), Becky1497, lapiaf83 et midsum._

_Aller, assez de blabla, je vous laisse lire !!! On se retrouve en bas !!!_

Bella POV

Je restais un peu à l'écart des autres, étant le genre de personne discret. Cette famille m'impressionnait : si unis, il y avait tellement d'amour dans leurs regards !!!

Je souriais, attendrie, lorsque mon regard croisa deux prunelles vertes. Je rougissais immédiatement, sachant parfaitement à qui elles appartenaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau !!!! Je ne savais pas comment me comporter, s'il fallait que je vienne, en tout innocence, saluer tout le monde, ou rester à l'écart. Voyant ma gêne, Esmé m'encouragea à approcher, et me réunir au reste de la famille.

Suite à ces retrouvailles nous passâmes à table lorsqu'Emmett, Rose et Edward finirent de ranger leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais l'impression d'être constamment fixée, que ce soit par Edward (que j'avais surpris plus d'une fois) ou par le reste de la famille.

Par un douteux hasard, je me retrouvais pendant le déjeuner face à Edward. Les filles étaient d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre. J'étais prise en sandwich entre Rose et Alice, tandis qu'Edward s'était retrouvé entre Emmett et Jasper. Nos hôtes s'étaient placés en bout de table, Carlisle à gauche, Esmée à droite.

L'ambiance était conviviale, joyeuse. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas retrouvé cela, et étrangement, ça me fit du bien.

Pendant tout le dîner, Edward ne cessait de me fixer. Son regard était différent de la dernière fois : moins haineux, plus neutre. On sentait de sa part une certaine nervosité, du à quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à se retrouver avec sa famille ? Alice m'avait confessé qu'il avait beaucoup travaillé pour se faire un nom dans le milieu où il était, et qu'il travaillait encore énormément.

Je pris la résolution de ne pas me préoccuper de ses regards, et de discuter avec les autres personnes, faisant ainsi comme si de rien n'était.

Une fois le déjeuner finit, j'aidais Esmée à rapporter les assiettes et autres à la cuisine. Les filles nous aidèrent aussi, ce fut vraiment agréable de se retrouver entre femmes. J'avais remarqué qu'elles parlaient de tout, qu'aucuns sujet n'était tabou entre elles. Je me sentais un peu gênée, n'ayant pas l'habitude. Surtout lorsqu'elles se mirent à aborder le sujet sensible de nos amours.

Je les laissais se raconter leurs aventures et autres, sans prendre part à la conversation. Mais c'était mal connaitre Alice, qui immédiatement, m'intégra à leur conversation.

« Alors Bella ? Comment ça se passe de ce côté-là ? Vu les regards que te lançais mon frère, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que dans peu de temps, Bella's Land soit envahie !!! »

Face à cela, je n'osais rien dire, rougissant comme une pivoine. Rose me lançait des clins d'œil suggestifs, ne m'aidant pas du tout face à cela. Je décidais alors de prendre mon courage à deux mains, et lui répondit :

« Alice, Rose, ça me gêne vraiment de parler de ça, surtout devant Esmée… »

Celle-ci me coupa, furieuse :

« Aurais-tu honte Bella ? Ne t'inquiète, je ne dirais rien !!! Il faut que tu saches une chose, ma chérie : entre nous, pas de secrets. On peut parler de tout entre filles, de nos amours, de nos problèmes, de notre vie professionnelle et j'en passe. Avec Alice et Rose, nous sommes déjà habituées à cela, n'ayant aucuns préjugés les une par rapport aux autres. On a confiance les unes aux autres, et il serait dommage que tu sois exclue de cette merveilleuse relation que nous avons déjà. Nous voulons t'intégrer, et soit sure que tu es bien la seule avec qui nous parlons aussi naturellement de ce genre de choses !!! Tu sais… »

Elle fut soudain interrompue par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Nous sortîmes toutes de la cuisine, intriguées. Personne n'attendait un visiteur apparemment.

Esmée et Carlisle se dirigèrent vers la porte. A peine celle-ci ouverte qu'une blonde décolorée et complètement superficielle entra dans la maison, sans donner un seul bonjour aux hôtes. Carlisle et Esmée restèrent bouche bée face à cette attitude, mais ils avaient l'air de connaitre cette femme, et apparemment, ils n'étaient pas surpris de son attitude.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sauta dans les bras d'Edward que mon cerveau fit la connexion immédiatement. Non. Ce. N'était. Pas. Ce. Que. Je. Pensais.

Elle se mit à l'embrasser à pleine bouche, sans se soucier des personnes qui l'entouraient. Personne ne dit rien, ne sachant surtout pas ce qu'il faudrait dire dans ce genre de cas. Edward la repoussa vivement, comme s'il l'avait électrocuté par la blondasse.

« Eddy !!!! » s'exclama l'asperge, dans une voix stridente, insupportable.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis heureuse de te voir !!!! Quand j'ai su que tu revenais dans la région, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à venir te voir… »

« Tu n'aurais pas du Tanya » lui répondit Edward, froidement. « Et je me doute de la personne qui t'a informée. Sans aucune hésitation : Jessica, ma secrétaire ? Ce que tu peux être pathétique quand tu t'y mets. Tu me dégoute. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis sortit pendant plus d'un an avec toi. Tu fais toujours tout pour tout gâcher. N'as-tu pas encore compris que tu n'étais plus la bienvenue ici ? »

Tout le monde resta bouche bée face à cette tirade d'Edward. Tanya, de son côté, n'en paraissait pas touchée le moins du monde, au contraire. Elle arborait encore ce sourire hypocrite et faux, comme si elle ne savait pas de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait.

« Mais enfin Eddy !!!! Je croyais qu'on s'était expliqués !!! Je t'ai déjà demandé mille fois pardon pour mon infidélité avec Jacob !!!! Je pense que ça suffit !!! Je ne pensais pas que… »

Mon cerveau fit un bug lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de Jacob. Ce. Connard. Qui m'avait battue comme un chien. Traité plus bas que terre. Ce n'était pas possible. Je ne percevais plus rien de ce qu'il se passait autours de moi. Je voyais tout le monde s'agiter, hurlant sur Tanya, lui demander de sortir, Edward qui la prenait de force par le bras pour l'emmener vers la sortie. Je n'entendais plus rien. Et ne voyait désormais plus rien. Comme si des ténèbres m'entouraient. Je ne voyais aucune sortie, aucune issue. Et soudain, le trou noir.

**********

_Je coupe ? Bon, je ne vais pas être méchante et sadique, je continue encore un petit peu pour vous faire plaisir, surtout que je vous ai promit de me surpasser…_

_**********_

Je me réveillais difficilement. Plusieurs personnes m'entouraient, inquiètes. Je me redressais difficilement, comme si tous mes membres m'empêchaient de me mouvoir selon ma volonté. Je me rendis compte que je me trouvais dans la chambre où Esmée m'avait installée un peu plus tôt dans la journée, sur le lit.

« Bella » me fit Carlisle, d'une douce voix « Enfin, tu t'es réveillée. Tu nous as fait une peur bleue. Tu es restée plus de deux heures inconsciente. Est-ce que tu vas mieux, princesse ? »

« Oui, ça va merci. J'ai un peu de mal à reprendre pied avec la réalité, mais ça va. Désolé. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout allais bien jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tanya. Elle «était sur le point de partir, lorsque tu t'est écroulée, sans raison »

Moi, je savais parfaitement la raison de mon évanouissement. Je cherchais du regard Alice, sachant parfaitement qu'elle serait la seule à comprendre pourquoi je m'étais mise dans cet état.

Je la retrouvais à ma droite, me caressant tendrement les cheveux. Je le fixais des yeux, et je voyais parfaitement à son regard qu'elle avait compris.

Elle se doutait dans quel état d'esprit je me trouvais, et demanda que tout le monde sorte de la pièce pour que nous puissions discuter.

Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi Alice faisait cette demande, mais ne posaient pas plus de questions, et sortirent tous.

Alice vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, et me prit dans ses bras, ne disant rien. Elle savait parfaitement dans quel état je me trouvais, et savais aussi que tous les mots du monde ne suffiraient pas à me consoler.

Je déversais toute ma tristesse sur son épaule, sachant qu'elle ne me jugerait pas.

Lorsque mes larmes s'épuisèrent, elle me releva le menton, et me regarda droit dans les yeux, en me disant :

« Bella, je pense vraiment que tu devrais parler de ça avec une autre personne que moi. Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive, mais je pense qu'il faut vraiment que tu en parle avec un spécialiste. Ne me jette pas ce regard, tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison. Je te suggère effectivement d'en parler avec un spécialiste, et je le connais parfaitement : Jasper. Il est psychologue, et pourrait t'aider à te débarrasser de tes démons. Tu sais que tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule. »

Je la regardais, dubitative, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait raison. A l'époque, je n'ai pas voulut en parler, mais aujourd'hui, il fallait que je m'ouvre, et accepte ce qu'il s'est passé. Il fallait que j'accepte une aide extérieure.

Et puis, ce n'étais pas une mauvaise idée. Je savais aussi que je n'arriverais surement pas sans cela à reconstruire une relation normale avec un homme. Certes, je m'étais beaucoup moins renfermée depuis, et me laissais séduire, mais à cause de mon mal-être, ces relations ne duraient jamais bien longtemps.

Décidée, je me redressais, et regardait Alice droit dans les yeux. Elle savait d'hors et déjà que par mon regard, elle avait vu que j'avais prit une décision, qui surement, changerait le reste de ma vie pour toujours.

Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre, surement pour aller chercher son bien-aimé. Je stressais un peu, ne connaissant pas vraiment Jasper. Que dirait-il ?

Je n'eu pas l'occasion de disserter plus là-dessus, Jasper était déjà là. Il alla s'assoir face à moi, sans crainte.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment est-ce qu'on allait commencer la conversation. S'apercevant que je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise, il coupa court à toutes mes interrogations.

« Bella, sache que je suis sous secret professionnel. Je suis là pour t'aider et uniquement t'aider. Tu peux tout me raconter, que ce soit en rapport avec ton problème ou avec ta vie passé ne te demande pas de t'ouvrir complètement à moi, je sais bien que ça va te prendre du temps avant d'y arriver. Je veux juste que tu prennes conscience que je ne suis pas là pour te juger, mais pour t'aider. »

Je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à Jasper, puisqu'Alice lui faisait confiance. Et je savais que celle-ci n'accordais pas sa confiance à tout le monde. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et lui racontais tout. Tout. Du début jusqu'à la fin, sans hésitation.

* * *

_Voilà !!! Notre Bella qui essaye d'aller mieux !!!_

_A très bientôt pour la suite, gros gros gros bisous !!! Et merci pour les reviews !!!_


	7. Chapitre 7 Retour dans le passé

**Chapitre 7 = Retour dans le passé**

« Je préfère commencer mon histoire depuis le début, si tu veux bien Jasper. Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, j'ai 21 ans, et suis professeur de Littérature à l'Université de Columbia. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile : le fait d'être fille unique et de ne pas avoir eu de mère pendant mon enfance m'a véritablement perturbée.

Oui, ma mère était présente, mais sans plus : elle ne savait pas véritablement ce qu'était l'amour maternel, puisque ma naissance a été selon elle « un tragique accident ». Le fait d'être rejetée par ma mère n'a pas été facile, surtout quand j'ai atteint l'adolescence.

Je dirais plutôt que mon père endossais les deux rôles : il était aussi ma « maman », présent à chaque fois que j'avais un souci. Mais comme tu peux le comprendre, nos conversations n'allaient pas plus lion que « Tu vas bien Bella ? Il faut que je signe ton bulletin ? » Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu comprends donc que je n'ai pas pu lui parler de mes problèmes féminins, surtout quand ma puberté est arrivée.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, les changements qui s'opéraient dans mon corps, car ma mère n'était pas présente pour me dire ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'est resté que les 10 premières années de ma vie, ensuite, elle est partie je ne sais où avec un homme de 20 ans son ainé, vivre dans une autre ville, « changer de vie » comme elle le disait si bien. J'ai du donc me débrouiller toute seule, lire des livres sur le sujet, poser des questions à l'infirmière de l'école où j'étais à l'époque.

Mon père se sentait profondément coupable de toute cette situation, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. C'est quelqu'un de très renfermé sur lui-même, vois-tu : il n'aime pas dévoiler ses sentiments aux yeux de tous. Il n'est pas à l'aise avec ce qu'il peut ressentir, alors forcément, ce comportement, je l'ai hérité. Je suis donc devenue comme lui une handicapée des sentiments.

Mais mes problèmes ne se résumaient pas seulement à ceux que j'avais à la maison. A l'école, toutes les filles se moquaient de moi, me critiquant surtout sur mon apparence en fait. Mon père n'avait pas vraiment les moyens de m'habiller avec des vêtements chics, mais je restais quand même une petite fille tout à fait mignonne et présentable. Sauf que bien sur, je me faisais rejeter par toutes les pimbêches de l'école, n'ayant ainsi aucunes amies.

Ce phénomène c'est accentué lorsque je suis arrivée au collège puis au lycée. On me critiquait à tout bout de champs, me prenant vraiment pour la tête de turc de service. Je ne servais qu'à une chose : faire les devoirs à la place des autres. Ils se servaient de moi, et je ne pouvais évidemment rien dire, de peur qu'ils s'en prennent à moi et me fassent du mal.

Mon père n'a surement pas vu tous ces événements et à quel point j'étais malheureuse. Mais je voyais qu'il se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir me donner une présence maternelle. Malgré tout, jamais je ne pourrais lui en vouloir, je l'aime trop, il s'est battu pour moi. Je sentais la fierté dans son regard, j'étais comme il le disait si bien « son rayon de soleil ».

Tu vois donc que cette période de ma vie n'a pas été vraiment joyeuse, mais la suite n'est pas meilleure, je peux te l'assurer. Lorsque je suis arrivée au lycée, j'ai connut un garçon, ses parents étaient des amis de longue date des miens. Il s'appelait Jacob, et tu vois, pour la première fois, j'ai vu que je n'étais pas repoussante à ces yeux. Pour la première fois, je ne me suis pas sentie insignifiante, sans importance. Il me regardait avec ce regard amoureux, et comme tu peux le comprendre, je n'avais encore jamais connu ce sentiment. C'était tout nouveau pour moi, car aucuns garçon ne s'était intéressé à moi précédemment. Il était doux, tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable et enviable chez un garçon. Il avait deux ans de plus que moi, à la fin de l'année, il allait rentrer à la fac. Moi je n'y étais pas encore, je ne rentrais que deux ans plus tard, bien sur.

Ayant peur de le perde, je lui ai donc déclaré ma flamme. Il m'a fait mille promesses, disant qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi, qu'il voulait que ce soit moi qui porte ses futurs enfants et devienne sa femme. Naïve, je le croyais, et je peux te dire que les deux années suivantes, malgré la distance qui nous séparaient, sont devenues les meilleures années de ma vie.

C'est avec lui que j'ai tout découvert en amour, et pas seulement. Il a été mon premier baiser, mon premier attouchement, ma première fois, bref, en domaine de sexe, j'ai tout découvert avec lui. Pendant ces deux années, nos vies étaient un véritable bonheur, sans aucunes ombres au tableau. Nos parents étaient ravis, certains qu'un mariage se dévoilerait sous cet amour.

Sauf que ces rêves, cette utopie a pris fin, comme toutes les bonnes choses. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne pourrais pas te dire ce qu'il s'est passé, étant incapable moi-même de te l'expliquer.

Avec Jacob, nous venions de fêter nos trois ans en vie de couple. J'étais heureuse avec lui, je venais de rentrer à la fac, nous avions emménagé dans le même appart, bref, c'était génial.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, petit à petit, notre relation s'est commencé à se dégrader. Cela a commencé dans nos relations intimes. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, Jacob était quelqu'un de très…demandeur en la matière. On est passé de faire l'amour tous les soirs à ne plus que le faire en fin de semaine, et encore. Je le trouvais de plus en plus bizarre, il me parlait parfois avec agressivité alors que je ne lui avais rien fait, enfin, je ne comprenais plus rien.

A partir de ce moment-là, j'aurais du me dire que notre histoire était finie. Mais naïve, je mettais ça sur le compte de l'énorme travail qu'il devait fournir à la fac, et sur la fatigue qui en découlait. Je me laissais donc faire, sans rien dire.

Il a bien vu que je me laissais faire, il est alors passé à l'étape supérieure. En plus de ma parler avec agressivité et de mettre fin à notre vie intime, il m'a prit comme un véritable objet, pensant qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait de moi.

Cela se résumait à ce que parfois, sans même que je le comprenne, en rentrant à la maison, il venait précipitamment vers moi, une lueur furieuse dans son regard, m'arrachais littéralement tous mes vêtements, et me violais, je dis bien violais, car bien sur, je protestais, ne connaissant pas ce côté de sa personnalité. Il me faisait ça plusieurs fois par jours, et moi, en pauvre conne que j'étais, à chaque fois je me laissais faire. En plus de cela, il me battait, car il voyait bien que je ne voulais plus de lui, qu'il me touche, qu'il ne pense ne serait-ce qu'à moi.

Les professeurs de la fac ont commencé à se poser des questions en voyant mon état, mais bien sur, je ne pouvais rien dire, ayant trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire une fois à la maison.

Cette situation a duré pendant encore deux autres années. Ma santé se dégradait à vue d'œil, je ne mangeais plus rien, ma bourrais d'antidépresseurs et de vitamines pour tenir le coup. Je ne dormais plus la nuit, ayant peur qu'il me tue de ses propres mains. Ma vie est donc passée de l'utopie à un véritable enfer, en un claquement de doigts.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait. Tout le monde était convaincu qu'entre Jacob et moi, c'était le grand amour avec un grand A. Mais je lisais dans certains regards la pitié, et je pense que c'est ce qui m'a fait le plus mal. Car oui, les personnes qui me regardaient ainsi avec peine avaient déjà été des victimes de Jacob, toutes des filles. Et oui, lorsque j'étais encore chez mon père, ce monstre en a profité pour me tromper avec d'autres. Je l'aurais bien encaissé ça, ne m'attendant plus à rien de sa part. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il avait fait du mal à ces filles. Comme il en faisait à moi. Elles ont réussit à s'en sortir, elles étaient surement plus courageuses que moi. Bref, elle savait quel enfer je vivais quotidiennement.

Lors de ma dernière année de fac, j'ai rencontré Alice, ma délivrance. Grâce à son arrivée, j'ai pu avoir la force de quitter ce monstre, et de ravoir de l'espoir. Elle m'a aidé, comme elle a pu, m'a conseillée. Elle m'a supplié de porter plainte, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Il fallait me comprendre, à l'époque, tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'il me laisse tranquille et sorte de ma vie.

Elle m'a accueillit à bras ouverts, comme si elle me connaissait depuis toujours. Elle m'a réappris à avoir confiance en moi, et à ne pas me préoccuper du regard des autres. Elle a été ma bouée de sauvetage.

Depuis Alice, plus aucuns nuages n'est venu perturber ma vie. J'ai fini mon cursus, fait ma petite vie. Je n'ai raconté cette histoire à personne sauf à Alice et maintenant toi.

Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que je vis en permanence avec cette peur au fond de moi. Je n'arrive plus à faire confiance aux hommes totalement, aveuglement depuis cette histoire. J'ai sans arrêt peur qu'il ne me retrouve un jour, et me refasse vivre ces souffrances.

Tous ces souvenirs sont remontés lorsque Tanya a prononcé son nom. Encore une autre victime à son tableau, je peux te l'assurer. Ce mec est un grand malade, elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'embarque.

Ma rencontre avec Edward a aussi fait naître des doutes en moi. Je ne sais pas quoi : d'un certain côté j'ai envie de prendre un nouveau départ, et refaire ma vie, si possible avec un homme comme Edward. Mais d'un autre côté, vu comment s'est passé notre rencontre, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je…je n'aurais pas la force…..de revivre… »

Je n'en pouvais plus, je venais de me livrer corps et âme à Jasper. Je me rendais soudain compte que j'étais en larmes, complètement dépassée par les événements. Jasper me tendis un mouchoir, et me prit dans ses bras compréhensif, le temps que je me calme.

Cela prit un bon moment avant qu'il ne réussisse à la calmer. Il me regarda alors dans les yeux. Je pouvais voir qu'il avait lui aussi du mal à retenir son émotion.

« Bella, je vais te dire une chose très importante. Cette douleur que tu portes ne vas jamais partir, tu le sais autant que moi, tu l'as senti. Maintenant, tout ce que je peux te conseiller est d'en effet, tourner la page, et refaire confiance à des gens. Je ne dis pas que tu dois le faire tout de suite, mais progressivement. Tu ne dois pas seulement le faire pour les autres, mais aussi pour toi, et avant tout pour toi. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne peux rien changer au passé, il restera tel quel. Par contre, tu peux changer ton futur, et faire en sorte à ce que tu sois heureuse dans ta vie.

En ce qui concerne Edward, le seul conseil que j'ai à te donner, c'est de suivre ton cœur. S'il te dit que tu peux lui faire confiance, alors vas-y, fonce. Par contre, s'il il te dit que tu n'es pas encore prête, ne te force pas, et va à ton rythme.

En tant que meilleur ami du concerné, je vais te dire une chose : Edward ne serait jamais capable de te faire ce que t'a fait cet…je n'ai même pas le mot assez fort pour te définir ce que cet individu, si s'en est un, t'as fait. Il a un profond respect pour les femmes, dues à son éducation. Il serait incapable de faire quoique ce soit qui puisse te nuire. Et puis, d'après ce que j'ai pu observer tu ne le laisses pas indifférent si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Je rougis immédiatement, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Et il avait raison. Il fallait avancer petits pas par petits pas. Je réalisais en regardant ma montre que cela faisait deux bonnes heures que nous étions en train de parler. Les autres allaient s'inquiéter.

« Bella, si tu veux encore te confier à moi, ne serait-ce que me raconter ta vie, il n'y a aucuns problèmes : je serais là. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Je le pris dans mes bras, heureuse qu'il me soutienne d ans cette épreuve difficile.

Nous descendîmes dans le salon retrouver. Personne ne fit de commentaires, ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs occupations. Nous rejoignîmes Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Edward dans le patio. Une belle fin de journée s'annonçait…

_Voilà voilà…._

_Milles excuses pour ce retard, je suis vraiment désolée, en ce moment je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Mais ça devrait s'arranger ce week-end, je vous promets de publier la suite !!!_

_Je remercie encore une fois toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent, à savoir=_

_Vinie65, phika17, Becky1497, lapiaf83, midsum, sissi75-friend, alinette 74 et enfin bejaerce24_

_Je remercie aussi ceux qui me mettent en alert, ou en favourite story !!!!_

_Encore une fois merci, et des reviews, des reviews, des reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	8. Chapitre 8 Confiance en soi

**Chapitre 8 = Confiance en soi**

_Avant toute chose, je souhaite remercier toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews, et j'encourage encore une fois ceux qui ne le font pas à le faire. _

_Ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres, car quelque chose va un peu vous…surprendre peut-être. Vous me direz quoi plus précisément. _

_Je classe donc ce chapitre en RATED M LEMON, des sujets un peu spéciaux sont abordés. Donc ceux qui ne veulent pas lire le lemon, ne lisez pas la fin du chapitre entre étoiles. _

_Bonne lecture, et dite-moi vos impressions à la fin !!!_

Bella POV

Depuis ma discussion avec Jasper, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Je n'avais plus ce poids au fond de moi, qui me rappelait constamment que ce que j'avais vécut était un secret pour tout le monde, non : d'autres personnes savaient que j'avais subit des choses atroces.

Résultat des courses : ils étaient tous aux petits soins avec moi. Le pire était bien sur Edward. Si je ne l'avais pas déjà rencontré avant, j'aurais dit que ce mec, s'était un soumit fini. Il répondait aux moindres de mes besoins, me demandant constamment si ça allait, si j'avais besoin de quelque chose en particulier, ne serait-ce que parler. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

J'avais décidé de suivre les conseils de Jasper, et de finalement, ne pas précipiter les choses avec Edward. Je voulais prendre mon temps, tout découvrir de lui. J'en avais besoin, si un jour, je voulais réaccorder ma confiance à un homme.

Mais dans toutes mes pensées ce posait un problème fondamental : est-ce que je l'intéressais ? car oui, cette question restait bien celle qui avait le moins de réponses, et dont bien entendu j'en avais le plus besoin.

Je n'avais pas osé en parler à Alice, sachant pertinemment qu'elle jouerait encore une fois les entremetteuses. Mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas lui cacher ce secret plus longtemps : elle savait que quelque chose me travaillait l''esprit, et je l'en remercie de ne pas avoir insisté pour savoir ce que c'était.

La maison de Carlisle et Esmée était vraiment un vrai palace, mieux qu'un hôtel 4 étoiles. Ils avaient insisté à ce que je profite de toutes les distractions présentes dans leur domaine : j'avais donc fait du cheval en leur compagnie, avec bien sur un accompagnateur, profité des bienfaits des jacuzzis et j'en passe.

J'avais remarqué que plusieurs fois, Edward essayait de me dire quelque chose, mais il n'allait jamais jusqu'au bout de sa pensée, ce qui m'embêtais beaucoup. Je me demandais constamment ce qu'il avait à me dire.

Mais bon, j'essayais de ne pas trop me préoccuper avec ça, et me plongeais plusieurs fois dans la préparation de mes cours de fac pour ne pas trop y penser. Vu le programme, je savais que l'on avait pas mal de choses à étudier cette année, et je voulais à tout prit que mes élèves aient un niveau irréprochable.

Alors voilà le programme de cette année de littérature, intéressant en soi si on est passionné comme moi de littérature, mais difficile pour ceux qui n'y connaissaient rien :

Jacques le Fataliste de DIDEROT

Les Pensées de PASCAL

Le Guépard de LAMPEDUSA

Les Métamorphoses d'OVIDE

Les contes de CHARLES PERRAULT

Roméo et Juliette de SHAKESPEARE

L'Iliade et l'Odyssée d'HOMERE

En gros, ce programme ce résumait donc à pas mal de boulot. Il y avait différents sujets à aborder, certains intéressants, d'autres moins. J'étais tellement absorbée par la lecture d'un fragment des Pensées de PASCAL, que je ne vis pas Edward entrer dans le patio et regarder ce que je faisais au dessus de mon épaule. Je sursautais légèrement, surprise de sa présence.

Il semblait désolé de m'avoir fait peur. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules – mains qui au passage, m'avaient provoqué des frissons – et me dit d'une voix rassurante :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ce n'est que moi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je pensais que tu m'avais vu. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, mais je vois que tu es très occupée par la préparation de tes cours. Tu veux que je revienne plus tard ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'allais prendre une pause, on peut parler maintenant. Ce n'est pas grave, j'étais vraiment plongée dans ma lecture, je n'ai pas calculé que tu étais entré dans le patio. Alors, que voulais-tu me dire ? »

Je le sentais un peu nerveux. Il se passait constamment la main dans ses cheveux – geste extrêmement sexy – essayant vraisemblablement de trouver ses mots.

« Alors, voilà. Je me doute que ton passé n'a pas du être joyeux, que tu aies beaucoup souffert, mais il faut vraiment que je te le dise, même si on ne se connait pas super bien. Comment dire…bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je veux que tu me considères véritablement comme un ami sur qui tu peux compter pour n'importe quel problème. Je ne te cacherais pas le fait que tu m'attires beaucoup, et que tu me plais, mais je pense aussi que tu n'es pas prête. Je souhaiterais tout de même te connaitre mieux, devenir si tu le souhaites ton confident. Bref, je prends ce que tu m'offres, même si tu as la certitude que tu ne pourras pas m'offrir plus un jour. »

Je le regardais, interdite. Mon dieu, mon rêve le plus fou venait de se réaliser, devant moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, et essayant à mon tour de lui exposer le problème. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, je lui dis :

« Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose, Edward. Tu as raison, mon passé n'est pas rose. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, j'en souffre terriblement non seulement en ce qui concerne mes relations sociales avec les gens, mais aussi en ce qui concerne mes relations amoureuses. Je n'arrive plus à faire confiance, tu comprends ? La dernière fois que je l'ai fait, j'ai faillit en devenir folle et mourir, sans jeux de mots. Je ne te cache pas non plus que tu me plais, et que tu as réveillé en moi un sentiment que je croyais éteint depuis toujours. Ainsi que d'autres sensations que je ne me croyais plus avoir envers un homme. Mais je te demande aujourd'hui de me laisser du temps, afin que je puisse avoir la force de te raconter ce qui m'est arrivé, ainsi que d'essayer de construire quelque chose avec toi. Je veux bien que l'on commence à se rapprocher comme le font les amis, mais s'il te plait, pas plus tant que je ne te l'aurais pas demandé. D'une certaine façon, là, je t'accorde déjà un peu de ma confiance. Je te fais confiance afin de devenir mon ami, et que tu ne profites pas de la situation. S'il te plait, fait en sorte que je ne le regrette pas. »

Je terminais ma tirade sur cette phrase, les yeux larmoyants. Non, je ne voulais plus souffrir. Je voulais enfin être heureuse. Edward me regardait, lui aussi très surprit par ce que je venais de dire. Il ne fit rien d'autre que de me prendre dans ses bras, affectueusement, et de me bercer comme pour un petit enfant. Il me caressait tendrement les cheveux, geste qui bien sur me rassurait.

Je me laissais faire, confiante. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plus de deux heures, jusqu'au moment où Esmée nous appela pour aller manger. Edward me desserra de son étreinte, me regardant affectueusement. Il me prit la main, et m'entraina vers la salle à manger, où tout le monde se trouvait déjà.

Personne ne fit de commentaire sur le fait que moi et Edward étions sortis ensembles du patio. Nous mangeâmes tous dans la bonne humeur, crée bien sur par le même clown : Emmett !!!!! Nous passâmes une bonne soirée, riant de tout, nous racontant des anecdotes sur notre enfance.

Pour prolonger la soirée, Alice souhaita que nous, les jeunes (nous ne traitons pas Carlisle et Esmée de vieux, bien sur) restions encore un peu jouer à action/vérité autours d'une boisson bien fraîche.

Ainsi commença ce jeu, certes stupide, mais tellement drôle.

Ce fut Emmett qui commença. Bien entendu, personne de ne voulait être sa victime. Et comme par hasard, qui est-c e qu'il a choisit : moi !!!!!

« Alors Bella, action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité !!! » dis-je aussitôt, ne voulant pas faire quelque chose de totalement stupide et humiliant. Mais je le regrettais rapidement.

« Quelle est la chose la plus méchante que tu aie fais à quelqu'un ? »

Oh, d'accord. Ils me prenaient tous pour une sainte-ni-touche.

« Alors, c'était au lycée. Une pimbêche n'arrêtait pas de m'humilier constamment, soit par des actions, soit par des paroles. Un jour, j'en ai eu tellement marre que je suis allée vers elle, devant tout le monde au lycée, et lui ai baissé sa minijupe ridicule. Je peux te dire qu'elle n'a même plus osé me regarder dans les yeux lorsque j'étais présente dans un des couloirs du lycée. »

Tout le monde était mort de rire, essayant d'imaginer la scène. J'en riais moi aussi, me souvenant encore du gout que m'avait donné ma vengeance. Sauf que personne ne se doutait que la fille en question était Tanya. Je laissais ce détail dans le silence, priant pour que personne ne me pose des questions sur la dite pimbêche.

« Bon, c'est mon tour, Alice. Action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité !!! »

« Alors, est-ce que tu t'es déjà battue dans un magasin avec une fille sui voulait le même vêtement que toi ? »

« Tu n'imagines même pas combien de fois ça m'est arrivé, Bella !!! Et bien sur, tu te doute bien que c'est toujours moi qui gagnais !!!! » Me dit-elle, sautillant sur sa chaise. Toutes les personnes présentes riaient, pensant bien évidemment qu'Alice était complètement barjo. Mais vous vous doutez que personne n'osait le dire tout haut.

Ce fut alors au tour d'Alice.

« Edward, action ou vérité ? »

« Action »

Oh non. Pas ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir lui demander de faire ? Perso, je ne le sentais pas du tout, et avais l'étrange impression que j'allais y être mêlée.

« Alors, tu prends Bella dans tes bras, vous allez près de la piscine, et tu sautes avec elle tout habillé !!! »

« Ce qui veut dire que Bella doit se déshabiller ? »

« Mais non, idiot !!! Tu la jette juste dans l'eau, et tu la suis !!! »

Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais. Edward vint vers moi, un peu gêné.

« Heu, Bella, si tu ne veux pas le faire, on ne le fait pas… »

« Bon autant le faire, sinon, on va entendre Alice sur ce sujet pour un bail !!! Et je ne t'en parle même pas d'Emmett. »

Il me prit alors précautionneusement dans ses bras, veillant à bien mettre ses mains où il fallait, pour ne pas me choquer. Il sauta dans la piscine, moi dans ses bras.

Lorsque nous sortîmes, sur les applaudissements des autres, Edward m'aida à m'extirper de l'eau, sans que je tombe tellement j'étais maladroite. Et c'est à ce moment que lorsque nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux, un sentiment étrange me passa dans le cœur. Il me regardait avec une telle intensité, que cela me fit instantanément rougir. Je détournais la première mon regard, un peu honteuse.

Pendant le reste de la soirée, nous ne nous parlâmes plus moi et Edward. A chaque fois qu'il me regardait, je détournais le regard. Je savais parfaitement que je ne pourrais plus combattre ce sentiment qui naissait en moi, et se propageait petit à petit dans mon cœur. Mais quelque chose me disait de rester constamment un pas en arrière avec Edward. Je ne savais pas si un jour, je serais capable de lui faire confiance. Et c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur : lui faire confiance, et être déçue.

Car quelque chose me disait que si je lui faisais confiance et qu'il trahissait cette confiance, j'en mourrais de chagrin.

Finalement, nous montâmes tous dans nos chambres, calmement pour ne pas déranger Carlisle et Esmée.

Je me dirigeais vers la mienne, lorsqu'Edward m'interpella.

« Oui ? » lui demandais-je, ne voulant pas trop étendre la conversation avec lui.

« Je…voulais te parler de ce qui s'était passé dans la piscine tout à l'heure. Je voulais te dire que ce n'était pas grave. Je t'ai promis d'attendre, j'attendrais même si ça devient de plus en plus difficile pour moi de dresser cette barrière entre nous, alors que je sais que tu éprouve les mêmes sentiments pour moi. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire face à ses paroles. Certes, il disait vrai, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, complètement désorientée.

Je me plongeais dans ses yeux vert émeraudes, ne résistant plus à ces deux pièces précieuses. Il leva sa main, et je reculais instantanément, par peur. Il me fixa des yeux, continuant le geste qu'il avait amorcé, et il me caressa la joue.

Jamais encore un homme avait fait preuve d'autant de tendresse envers moi. Je fis alors le même geste que lui, et lui caressait lentement la joue, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'approcha alors précautionneusement de moi, me prenant le visage entre ses deux grandes mains. Il posa son front contre le miens, et murmura :

« Quesque qui a bien pu t'arriver pour que tu sois aussi malheureuse, Bella ? Voilà la question qui me taraude l'esprit depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps. J'ai l'impression de patauger dans une immense mare, sans arriver à en sortir. Tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi, et je ne vais pas dire le mot qui définit le plus le sentiment que je ressens pour toi, j'ai peur que cela ne te blesse. Mais parle moi : je t'ai promit de ne pas te juger, de me comporter comme un ami. »

Au plus profond de moi, je ne savais que dire. J'étais partagée, le cul entre deux chaises comme on dirait. Pendant que je débattais intérieurement qu'est-ce que je devais faire, Edward s'approcha encore plus de moi, me murmurant :

« Tu peux me faire confiance. Essaye, et ensuite tu jugeras si je la mérite. »

Je plongeais dans ses yeux, qui me regardaient avec tendresse. Je fis alors ce que je me croyais incapable de faire : je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, et pour une fois, je me dis « Bella, ne réfléchis pas aux conséquences : vis !!! »

Ses lèvres répondaient à mon baiser, délicatement elles aussi, me laissant mener la danse. Je posais mes mains sur ses avant bras pour nous rapprocher l'un de l'autre, sans interrompre notre baiser.

Ce fut lui qui le rompu, par manque d'air. Il me regarda dans les yeux, caressant mes joues. Je fermais les yeux face à la tendresse de ce geste, me laissant envahir par toutes les sensations qu'il me procurait.

« Edward, je t'ai embrassé, mais ne pense pas que la partie soit déjà gagné. Nous avons encore un long chemin à parcourir, avant de réussir enfin à nous qualifier de couple. Il va falloir déjà que je te raconte mon passé, que l'on se connaisse. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. »

« Bella, je comprends tout à fait, et je pense aussi que tu as raison. Nous allons y aller par étapes, bien qu'on a déjà brûlé celle de l'amitié. Ont s'est déjà rendus compte tous les deux que l'on n'était pas fait pour avoir ce genre de relation : c'est déjà un début. Ne pas lutter contre nos sentiments et un grand pas. Il faut que l'on continue dans ce sens, pour ne pas tout gâcher. »

J'étais heureuse que l'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde.

Je reposais encore une fois mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais cette fois, ce fut pour lui dire bonne nuit. Il me prit cette fois-ci plus franchement dans ces bras, et je répondais moi aussi à son étreinte. C'est haletant que nous séparâmes, impatients de nous retrouver le lendemain.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'appuyais sur la porte, essayant d'analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je me rendis compte, après une longue réflexion, et après surtout de m'être dis « Edward m'a embrassé » que j'avais sentis en sa compagnie un sentiment de plénitude incomparable.

Je me changeais pour la nuit, ne mettant qu'une petite nuisette noire à cause de la chaleur. Je me glissais dans les draps frais, mais j'étais encore trop éveillée pour pouvoir m'endormir. J'allumais donc la lumière de ma lampe de chevet, et prit un livre au hasard sur la pile qui s'y trouvait. Je tombais alors sur un livre que je n'avais jamais osé ouvrir jusqu'à maintenant, et dont j'avais presque oublié l'existence : Passion interdite.

Je me souvenais de la personne qui m'avait offert ce livre, et qui bien sur, n'étais personne d'autre que mon amie d'enfance, Angela. Elle disait que j'en avais grandement besoin, car selon elle, j'allais finir « vieille fille » si l'on ne pervertissait pas un peu mon esprit.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi ce livre se trouvait sur cette pile, me demandant comment est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se retrouver là. Ne souhaitant pas m'enquiquiner l'esprit avec cette question, j'ouvris le livre à la première page, me plongeant ainsi dedans, sans savoir que j'allais trouver ce livre plus qu'intéressant.

***********commencement lemon******************

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Mon dieu !!!! Je ne pensais pas que le simple fait de lire un livre pouvait me provoquer toutes ces sensations. J'allais avoir besoin d'une bonne douche froide pour me calmer, ainsi je savais pertinemment que ça n'allait pas faire grand effet. Je fis alors quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis plusieurs mois : je me masturbais. Et je me surpris à penser à Edward tout en le faisant.

Je me laissais donc enivrer par toutes ces pensées pas très catholiques, la main entre mes cuisses, deux doigts en moi. Pour avoir plus de sensation, je glissais encore un doigt en moi, allant de plus en plus vite. Mais cela ne suffisait pas.

Je me levais donc, et allait discrètement chercher dans ma valise un objet que j'avais toujours sur moi, mais que j'utilisais que très rarement : mon double gode vibrant.

Je me remis dans mon lit, et enfonçais directement mon gode en moi, sans plus de préliminaires puisque je m'étais déjà transformée en véritable fontaine.

Je mis directement sur la puissance maximale, et m'activais à le faire aller et venir en moi. J'étouffais mon gémissement et mes petits couinements de souris dans mon oreiller, souhaitant me faire discrète. Cela ne suffisait toujours pas, je pris alors un peu de lubrifiant, et en mis sur mon petit trou, afin de me faire glisser ma derrière mon autre faux pénis.

En faisant cela, après d'intenses vas et viens, je jouis fortement, comme je n'avais jamais jouis de ma vie.

Après cette intense séance de sexe, je me laisser aller dans les méandres du sommeil, complètement épuisée.

* * *

_voilà, à très vite pour un autre chapitre_


	9. Chapter 9 Avancer

Chapitre 8 = Avancer…

_Bonjour, bonjour…_

_Je tiens avant tout de m'excuser pour cet ENORME retard de ma part, mais entre les exams, les vacances, l'organisation qu'il fallait que je prévois pour l'année prochaine…je n'avais plus une minute à moi !_

_En tout cas, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre enfin reposée. _

_Dsl pour ne pas avoir aussi répondu à vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir. Par contre, je voudrais mettre au clair une chose : j'ai eu l'impression dans l'une des reviews que j'ai reçu de vous avoir un peu choquées (és) avec le lemon du chapitre précédent. Je tiens à dire à ces personnes que ma fic est en rated M, et qu'elle contient donc des expressions de langage et des scènes choquantes. D'autre par, je mets toujours les passages de lemon entre étoiles, donc celles qui ne veulent pas le lire le peuvent parfaitement. _

_Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire…je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…._

BELLA POV

Ce sont des bruits de pas qui me réveillèrent ce matin là. Allongée à travers du lit, je sentis quelqu'un passer sa main à travers mes cheveux délicatement.

J'ouvris mes yeux lentement, sachant parfaitement l'identité de l'individu qui venait me perturber dans mon sommeil. Au fond de moi, j'étais assez étonnée par sa présence surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Edward se tenait devant moi, torse nu, avec pour seul habit un boxer. Le rêve. Je lui souris, remontant le drap du lit sur moi. Il me rendit mon sourire, et c'est à ce moment que je remarquai que son regard s'attardait de trop sur mon corps.

Oooouuupps…..

Ah d'accord, je comprenais maintenant à quoi se devait ce regard envieux qu'il me jetait. Il est vrai qu'accueillir un jeune homme dans votre chambre à peine habillée d'une culotte n'est pas la meilleure chose…surtout lorsque le dit jeune homme éprouve des émotions et sentiments envers vous…

J'essayais alors de paraitre le plus à l'aise possible, cachant avec peine mon embarras, et priant surtout qu'il ne se doute pas de ce que j'avais dû faire hier pour me soulager. Edward me sourit, se rendant compte de mon malaise à être à moitié nue devant lui.

« Bonjour ma belle, je venais voir si tu étais réveillé car tout le monde t'attend pour le petit déjeuné en bas. Alice a sortit tout le monde du lit de bonne heure pour que nous puissions ensuite tous aller nous balader en ville. Ce sera notre dernière sortie avant de prendre la route pour que nous soyons tous à nos postes demain. Tu verras, ça va être super… »

Je ne l'écoutais plus, fixant mon regard sur ses pectoraux musclés et ses tablettes de chocolat. Se rendant compte que je le reluquais, il baissa alors les yeux vers son propre corps, se rendant alors compte qu'il n'était pas sous son meilleur jour.

Il me fit son magnifique sourire en coin, me lançant alors un regard coquin.

« Tiens donc, je surprend une magnifique princesse en train de me reluquer…la coquine, je vais lui faire subir la pire des tortures… »

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir ma bouche pour répliquer que je sentais déjà son corps plaqué contre le mien, sentant une irrépressible envie de rire.

« Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard…arrr…êêê…te de me chaatooooooooiiiuulller…, oh moooooon dieu… »

« Non, non, c'est juste Edward…. » Me dit-il, riant lui aussi.

Je me relevais avec difficulté, me rendant alors compte que j'avais mes seins à l'air. Je sautais rapidement sur les draps du lit, essayant de me cacher à toute vitesse, rouge de honte.

Je sentis alors une main sur les dit draps, les emportant de l'autre côté du lit. Je n'osais relever mon regard sur le propriétaire de cette main, et me contentais alors de me cacher comme je pouvais.

Edward releva alors ma tête, me fixant droit dans les yeux. Il retira en même temps mon bras qui cachait ma nudité, essayant de me faire passer par son langage la certitude que je pouvais lui faire confiance, et que même si je n'étais pas encore très sure de la relation qui nous liait, il ne ferait jamais le contraire de ce que je souhaite.

« Bella…je pensais que nous en avions déjà discuté…tu sais parfaitement quels sont mes sentiments envers toi…et tu sais aussi que je ne serais jamais comme ce salaud. S'il te plait mon amour, essaye de… »

« Comment ? » lui demandais-je, surprise.

« Quoi comment ? » me demanda-t-il, étonné par mon interruption.

« Coomment m'as-tu appelée ? » répétais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, se rendant alors compte où je voulais en venir. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, pensant surement qu'il avait fait une énorme bêtise en m'appelant ainsi.

« Bella, je suis désolé si la façon dont je t'ai appelée te dérange. Je te jure que je ne t'appellerais plus ainsi jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête à… »

J'interrompis le flot de bêtises qu'il débitait, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Surprit, il en tomba du lit, m'entrainant dans sa chute. Je ne sentais plus rien autours de moi, à part lui, qui par la même occasion, avais eu le temps de me rattraper afin que ma chute ne soit pas trop douloureuse.

Je sentis Edward glisser sur moi, me prenant par la taille et me serrant dans ses bras forts.

Je passais alors mes bras autours de son cou, le serrant le plus possible contre moi, tout en laissant mes larmes couler à flots.

Entre quelques baisers, il me murmura combien il m'aimait et combien il voulait que je me sente bien, en sécurité avec lui.

Je le serrais alors contre moi, de peur qu'il ne parte. Il me souleva du sol, et me posa précautionneusement sur le lit, me gardant contre lui.

Il me murmura que jamais il ne m'abandonnerait, qu'il serait toujours là pour moi quoiqu'il arrive.

Nous restâmes bien une bonne demi heure dans cette position, lui à me consoler, moi à pleurer. Lorsqu'il sentit que j'étais calmée, il me releva la tête doucement, essayant alors de chercher des réponses à mon état dans mes yeux.

« C'est la première fois qu'un homme m'appelle ainsi » lui murmurais-je, avec émotion.

Il me serra alors dans ses bras, comprenant surement le pourquoi de mon état.

« Je suis alors fier d'être le premier à t'appeler ainsi MON AMOUR. »

J'adorais la manière dont il prononçait mon prénom, on voyait vraiment la douceur de sa résonnance, et surtout, l'affection et l'amour qu'il me portait. Ça en était d'ailleurs assez gênant, car il me regardait comme si j'étais une des plus belles merveilles du monde. Mais le plus perturbant pour moi, c'est qu'il pouvait me donner tous les surnoms du monde, mais il ne m'avait pas encore dit exactement le « je t'aime » si attendu.

Nous restâmes à nous contempler l'un l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri nous parvienne du rez-de-chaussée. Alice, bien sur, qui d'autre ?

« Non mais vous avez pas fini ? Bella, je te préviens, ou tu descends, ou je te bombarder toute la sainte journée de questions sur ce qu'il se passe en ce moment même avec mon frère ! »

L'effet fut immédiat.

Je me levais alors d'un bond, faisant sursauter au passage mon prince. Lui lançant au passage un regard d'excuses, je courus jusqu'à ma valise choisir ma tenue du jour.

De son côté, Edward se dépêcha aussi de se lever ainsi que de se diriger lui aussi vers sa chambre afin de se préparer. Il me fit au passage un léger baiser sur la joue, me prenant bien sur par surprise et me claqua gentiment les fesses, me rappelant par la même occasion ma nudité.

Je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de ma chambre. Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de se faufiler dans celle-ci, et son habituel sourire en coin qui faisait craquer toutes les filles.

Je me dirigeais dans un soupir à la salle de bain, prendre une douche rapide.

C'est à ce moment que je me mis à réfléchir à la nature de ma relation avec Edward. Au plus profond de moi-même, je savais que mon rêve était qu'il me considérasse comme sa petite amie officielle et puis, peut-être un jour comme étant la femme de sa vie.

Mais il y avait un mais, comme d'habitude. Je savais aussi que j'avais peur de la tournure que pourrais prendre notre relation, sachant parfaitement la nature de mes sentiments envers lui. Je savais au fond de moi que c'était Lui. Celui qui faisait battre mon cœur. Celui qui en un regard, peut faire disparaitre tout ce qui se trouve autours de moi.

Tous ces sentiments me faisaient peur, et de plus, j'avais beaucoup de mal à les contrôler.

Mais secrètement, je savais aussi que ma plus grande peur, c'était que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. En effet, j'avais conscience que cette relation dont j'avais tellement envie, se devait d'être à double sens. Je savais que cela me ruinerait si ce n'était pas le cas.

J'avais besoin de parler de toutes ces peur à quelqu'un, afin d'être fixée.

C'est sur cette pensée que je sortis de la douche, la conscience un peu plus tranquille. J'enfilais rapidement des sous vêtements noirs à rubans, s'attachant sur les côtés de la culotte. J'enfilais ensuite une petite robe noire toute simple en soie, pas trop provocante bien sur, mais qui me donnait tout de même un certain charme.

Je relevais ensuite mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, les attachants eux aussi avec un ruban noir en satin. Et pour finir, je me maquillais très légèrement les yeux d'un trait d'eye-liner, de mascara, et me mis un peu de gloss sur les lèvres.

En regardant mon reflet dans le miroir, je me surpris moi-même. Jamais auparavant je n'avais eu l'envie de me faire belle, de plaire aux autres. Encore un effet certain de l'attirance que j'avais pour Edward. Ça crevait les yeux que je voulais lui plaire et ne pas passer inaperçue par rapport aux autres filles.

Contente de l'effet que je dégageais, je me dirigeais vers ma valise pour prendre des spartiates noires brillantes, assorties à me tenue. Ainsi préparée, je descendis en bas rejoindre le reste de la famille.

Lorsqu'Alice me vit ainsi vêtue, elle poussa un cri de joie tellement fort que les voisins l'avait certainement entendue. Fidèle à elle-même, elle se mit à tourner autours de moi, reluquant ma tenue, et tapant en même temps des mains.

Toute la famille se mit à rire face à sa réaction. On aurait dit une petite fille devant un sapin de noël remplit de cadeaux. Une fois qu'elle eu fait son inspection, ne loupant aucuns détails, elle m'invita à, prendre place avec le reste de la famille à table, afin de petit-déjeuner.

Je fis un bonjour timide au reste de la famille, qui me répondit avec bonne humeur, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Esmé me proposa un peu de café et de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé, que j'acceptais avec joie.

C'est à ce moment qu'Edward fit son apparition. Toujours aussi tombeur et sexy. Il portait un polo décontracté gris, ce qui le changeait des chemises strictes qu'il se devait de mettre pour son travail, ainsi qu'un jean simple un peu délavé, ce qui lui donnait des airs de « bad boy ». Ses cheveux étaient, comme à leur habitude, toujours en pétard, ce qui accentuait encore plus ce côté sexy et mauvais garçon qu'il voulait surement faire ressortir de lui.

Il s'assit lui aussi, disant bonjour à tout le monde. Il me fixa alors des yeux, qui au fur et à mesure, descendaient, explorant mon corps et surement, reluquant la manière dont j'étais habillée. Plus ils descendaient, plus ses yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise.

« Hey, Ed, dis nous si on te dérange hein ! Dis donc t'as pas honte ? Tu pourrais au moins fermer la bouche, ça ferait plus discret…quoique, avec le regard que tu jettes à notre Belli Bell's, je crois que l'on t'aurait déjà repéré à plus de 20 km ! ». Emmet éclata alors de rire, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait d'une, réussit à mettre mal à l'aise son frère, qui nerveusement passa sa main dans sa divine chevelure bronze, l'ébouriffant encore plus.

« Allons Emmet, laisse-les tranquille » le réprimanda Carlisle, mettant fin à ce malaise général. Emmet baissa sa tête, faisant croire qu'il cédait, mais son regard disait exactement le contraire, du genre « vous ne savez pas ce qu'il vous attend ».

Lorsque tout le monde finit de prendre le petit déjeuner, la femme de chambre, Suzanne, s'empressa alors de tout mettre en ordre, tandis que nous nous apprêtions à notre charmante promenade proposée si gentiment par Alice.

Il est vrai le paysage de cette région était magnifique, à la fois rustique et moderne. Le tout faisant un magnifique, qui me fit complètement tomber amoureuse de ce petit paradis.

Les groupes étaient bien distincts : chaque couple à part, se tenant amoureusement la main, appréciant ensembles eux aussi le paysage qui surement, devaient leurs rappeler de merveilleux souvenirs.

Au début, je me sentis un peu mal à l'aise de ce partage, ne sachant pas vraiment où me placer, vu que je n'étais pas vraiment en couple avec Edward. Voyant mes hésitations, il s'empressa de venir à mon secours, prenant discrètement ma main, et me demandant silencieusement par son regard si j'étais ou non d'accord. Plus que ravie, je me laissais faire avec bonheur.

Les autres nous regardaient, attendris. Cela ne laissait aucun doute sur la relation que nous étions tous les deux en train de développer entre nous, et étrangement, au lieu de me sentir mal à l'aise par tous ces regards, ceux-ci me ravissaient. Edward me faisait sentir plus forte ainsi, et en même temps, me rassurait un peu.

Continuant notre balade, nous nous arrêtâmes soudain face à un énorme lac, où des familles étaient occupées à pique-niquer. Nous nous assîmes tous, observant ce spectacle, et conversant entre nous.

« Alors Bella, le week-end te plait ? Que penses-tu de la région ? » Me demanda soudain Carlisle, alors que j'étais plongée dans mes divins souvenirs du réveil que m'avait offert Edward ce matin.

Je rougissais un peu face aux pensées peu amènes que j'éprouvais envers Edward alors que son père était en train de me parler. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Emmet, qui comme d'habitude, s'est vu dans l'obligation de me narguer.

« A mon avis, ses pensées n'étaient pas vraiment avec nous papa…peut-être que tu pensais à quelqu'un en particulier Bella ? » Me demanda Emmet, tous sourires.

Je lui fis les gros yeux, scandalisée qu'il fasse ce genre d'allusions face à ses parents. Il éclata alors de rire, me disant :

« Tu sais Bella, mes parents ont étés jeunes, ils savaient à quel point à notre âge nous pouvons être rêveurs et fougueux… »

« Emmet… »

« Ba alors vas-y, dis nous ce à quoi tu pensais. Je suis sur que cela intéresserait tout le monde. Et puis, tu n'auras pas à subir l'infernal interrogatoire d'Alice en rentrant à la maison ».

Celle-ci lui fit un regard noir, lui demandant silencieusement de la boucler. Réalisant que tout le monde depuis ce matin n'avait qu'une seule préoccupation, savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre moi et Edward, je pris mon courage à deux mains, allant droit au but.

« Et bien puisque tu veux savoir, Emmet, oui effectivement je pensais à ton frère, et au merveilleux réveil auquel j'ai eu le droit ce matin… ». Rougissant comme une tomate, j'haussais malicieusement les sourcils, sous-entendant ce qu'il ne s'était certainement pas passé.

Surprit et ne s'attendant pas à cette répartie de ma part, Emmet me regarda, admiratif par tant d'audace dont je faisais preuve. Alice avait la bouche grande ouverte, elle aussi impressionnée, tandis que Rosalie me félicitait pour avoir tenu tête à Emmet.

Edward, qui se trouvait près de moi, éclata alors de rire, s'écroulant complètement sur le gazon. Je ris alors à mon tour, ne pouvant plus me retenir face à leurs têtes.

Secouant la tête de gauche à droite, les parents se levèrent, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Nous les suivîmes, riant encore par ce qu'il s'était passé. Edward me reprit ma main, me lançant un regard complice. Je le lui rendis serrant un peu sa main.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers un restaurant, car il était plus de midi. De plus nous devions nous dépêcher de manger, avant de reprendre la route pour New York.

Le déjeuner se passa sans encombre, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Nous conversions tous les uns avec les autres, rendant ainsi l'atmosphère agréable.

Edward se trouvait en face de moi, et plusieurs fois pendant le déjeuner, je surpris son regard vers moi. De plus, il me faisait très souvent du pied, ce qui à chaque fois, me faisait rougir comme une tomate.

A la fin de déjeuner, nous nous dirigions tous vers la sortie, nous disputant un peu au passage sur qui devait régler la note. Ce fut finalement les parents qui l'emportaient, que je remerciais ensuite.

Une fois à la maison, nous nous dirigions tous vers nos chambres respectives, afin de préparer nos valises. Je préparais rapidement mes affaires, enfilant au passage une tenue plus adaptée pour le voyage. J'étais occupée à fermer ma valise lorsque je sentis de bras autours de ma taille. Je me redressais lentement, un peu surprise. Naturellement, le propriétaire des dis bras était nul autre qu'Edward.

Il me fit quelques baisers sur ma nuque, alors que je soupirais de contentement. Il me retourna afin que je me trouvasse face à lui.

« Dis moi Bella, serais-tu d'accord pour faire le voyage en ma compagnie ? »

Je le regardais dans les yeux, surprise par sa question. Voyant que cela lui ferait vraiment plaisir que je vienne avec lui, j'acceptais, avec grand plaisir. Il me fit son adorable sourire, tout content par ma réponse, et m'embrassa légèrement avant de quitter la chambre pour finir de préparer ses affaires.

Heureuse par sa proposition, je finis de préparer mes affaires, contente moi aussi à l'idée de passer ces quelques heures avec lui. Cela me permettrait aussi d'éclaircir certaines questions que je me posais et surtout, de me concerter véritablement sur la nature de ma relation avec Edward. Car entre les baisers volés, les petits regards langoureux et les câlins ambigus, je ne savais pas vraiment sur quel pied danser.

Nous finîmes tous de préparer nos valises, et prenions alors la route. Lorsque j'annonçais à Alice que je ferais le chemin avec son frère, elle me prit dans ses petits bras, me soufflant à l'oreille un « sois heureuse ». Je l'embrassais à mon tour, la remerciant pour avoir été là pour moi.

Presque en sautillant, je me dirigeais vers l'impressionnante voiture d'Edward, qui gentleman, m'ouvrit la portière. Je m'installais, le laissant mettre nos bagages dans le coffre. Puis il vint rapidement s'installer, sans cesser de me lancer des petits sourires.

Nous démarrâmes, direction New York. Au début, nous ne savions pas vraiment comment nous comporter l'un par rapport à l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward prenne son courage à deux mains, et prit une de mes main, la caressant tendrement. Je le laissais faire, heureuse de ce premier contact entre nous, mais décidais de mette immédiatement les choses au clair.

« Edward… » Murmurais-je « Je voudrais que l'on parle de ce qu'il se passe entre nous. J'aime lorsque tu m'embrasses, que tu le prends dans tes bras…mais c'est ambigu pour moi…il me faut du concret, est-ce que nous sommes ensembles ? »

Surpris par ma question, il préféra s'arrêter sur une aire de service, afin que nous puissions parler plus tranquillement. Il me regarda dans les yeux, tout en tenant ma main. Je le fixais aussi, désireuse d'avoir des réponses, mais aussi effrayée si je devais faire face à un refus de sa part.

« Bella, je pense ne pas pouvoir expliquer exactement l'ampleur de mes sentiments pour toi. Je tiens énormément à toi, et à chaque fois que je te vois, c'est comme si un ange avait apparu devant moi. Je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je sais que c'est ridicule, que nous nous connaissons à peine, mais je sens que c''est toi, celle que j'attendais depuis toujours… »

Je le contemplais, les yeux remplis de larmes, ne sachant que dire. Lui, de toute évidence, attendait que je dise quelque chose, une lueur de peur dans son regard.

Alors pour toute réponse, je l'embrassais, comme je ne l'avais encore jamais embrassé. Il me rendit mon geste, me serrant le plus possible dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il me relâcha, je lui murmurais ce que lui aussi devait attendre de ma part :

« Je t'aime ».

_Voilà, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre…_


	10. Chapter 10 Bonheur brisé

Chapitre 10 = Bonheur brisé

_Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews si encourageante._

_Je remercie toutes celles qui suivent avec patience ma fiction depuis le début, je m'excuse plus particulièrement auprès d'elles qui attendaient avec impatience que je publie un chapitre, je vous promets que je ne vous décevrais plus !_

_Pour celle qui viennent de découvrir ma fiction, je leurs souhaite la bienvenue ! j'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier ce que j'écris, et je vous rappelle que j'ai écris précédemment une autre fiction, appelée __Renaissance__, je vous invite à la lire et ensuite à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_Voilà, je vous laisse avec un nouveau chapitre, où une ombre viendra se présenter au tableau…je ne vous dis plus rien, bonne lecture !_

Bella POV

Je vivais un vrai conte de fée depuis que nous étions rentrés de Buffalo. Edward m'avait ramenée chez moi, et ne m'avait pas quittée avant de couvrir chaque parcelle de mon visage de baisers.

J'étais heureuse, ce qui d'un côté m'enchantait, mais d'un autre, m'effrayait. Je connaissais très peu ce sentiment de plénitude que l'on peu ressentir lorsqu'on est véritablement heureux, du plus profond de son être, sans barrières. Mais je savais que quelque chose allait finir par m'arriver, tout ce bonheur relevait de l'impossible. On ne pouvait pas être si heureux sans qu'aucunes crasses ne nous tombent dessus.

Néanmoins, j'essayais d'en faire abstraction, me disant que l'on verra bien lorsque cela arrivera. Assise devant mon bureau, je peaufinais mes cours du lendemain, alors qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, stressée par le fait que je ne connaissais pas du tout les élèves que j'aurais demain en face de moi. Je ressassais pour me calmer ce que m'avais dit Edward un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, ce qui eu le don de me calmer instantanément.

Voyant qu'il était plus de minuit, je me décidais à aller me coucher, sentant aussi mes yeux s'alourdir sous le sommeil. J'eus cependant la surprise de recevoir un sms d'Edward avant de me coucher.

_Coucou princesse, je voulais juste te dire que tu ne quittes pas mes pensées, je pense toujours autant à toi. Je t'aime, et te souhaite une très bonne nuit, en espérant que tu rêveras de moi. En tout cas, moi, je rêverais de toi._

_Je t'aime. E_

_PS – ça te dirais un resto demain ? 20h00 ?_

Je souriais face à ce petit mot, qui à lui seul, n'était composé que de quelques phrases, mais il m'était très cher à mon cœur. Je décidais de lui répondre sur le champ, ravie à l'idée qu'il veuille me revoir.

_Coucou mon prince^^, je pense aussi à toi mon amour, à chaque instant. Je t'aime, et j'espère aussi que je rêverais de toi cette nuit mon cœur. Je te fais des milliers de bisous partout sur ton visage, et te souhaite une très bonne nuit. _

_Je t'aime. B_

_PS – Ok pas de problème, viens me chercher à mon appart pour 20h00. Je t'aime._

Sur ce, je décidais de me coucher, ravie à l'idée que l'on passera demain la soirée ensembles.

Edward POV

Je me sentais enfin entier. Comme si durant toutes ces années, quelque chose m'avait manqué. Et ce quelque chose, c'était Bella.

Maintenant je comprenais et ressentais toutes ces sensations que Jasper et Emmett s'efforçaient de me décrire, lorsque l'on sait que la personne qui partage votre vie est votre âme sœur. Il est vrai que moi et Bella, nous avions encore du chemin à faire, mais j'avais l'impression que je la connaissais depuis toujours. C'était comme si elle avait toujours d'une certaine manière, fait partie de ma vie.

Par sa présence, aujourd'hui, je pouvais dire avec certitude que j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Elle me comblait, avec ses incertitudes, ses rougissements adorables, ses bégaiements lorsqu'elle essayait de me dire quelque chose, qu'elle estimait comme étant des choses qu'il ne fallait pas dire à son petit ami.

Petit ami. Voilà le statut qu'elle m'offrait, et la place qu'elle me permettait de pendre dans sa vie. Je savais que c'était déjà un grand pas pour elle de me considérer comme tel, vu son passé. Je me suis alors juré de ne jamais la décevoir, autant que cela m'était possible. Et de la rendre heureuse.

Je me tenais là, devant mon frigo, à penser à toutes ces choses. Je me décidais alors de prendre un verre de lait frais, qui pour moi, était une des boissons les plus désaltérantes. Je revenais vers la table basse de mon salon, où touts mes dossiers étaient éparpillés.

Estimant que j'avais déjà assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, je commençais à réunir chaque papier dans son dossier, avant de tout ranger dans ma petite mallette du travail.

Il était déjà presque minuit, et sentant le sommeil m'emporter, je me mis rapidement au lit, mais préalablement, je voulus envoyer un petit mot à Bella, et l'inviter demain soir à manger dans un resto chic. Bien sur, je ne lui dirais pas lequel de resto, car elle m'arracherait les yeux face aux dépenses que j'aurais à effectuer. Mais bon, rien n'était trop beau pour ma princesse.

_Coucou princesse, je voulais juste te dire que tu ne quittes pas mes pensées, je pense toujours autant à toi. Je t'aime, et te souhaite une très bonne nuit, en espérant que tu rêveras de moi. En tout cas, moi, je rêverais de toi._

_Je t'aime. E_

_PS – ça te dirais un resto demain ? 20h00 ?_

Etant convaincu qu'elle dormait profondément, je commençais à fermer les yeux, me disant qu'elle verrait mon petit message le lendemain eu réveil.

Mais surpris, je sentis mon portable vibrer dans la minute, qui m'indiqua un sms de sa part. Heureux comme un gamin face à un sapin de noël, je l'ouvris impatiemment. Ce que j'y découvris me ravi, ne pensant pas qu'elle puisse me renvoyer un sms du même type que le mien.

_Coucou mon prince^^, je pense aussi à toi mon amour, à chaque instant. Je t'aime, et j'espère aussi que je rêverais de toi cette nuit mon cœur. Je te fais des milliers de bisous partout sur ton visage, et te souhaite une très bonne nuit. _

_Je t'aime. B_

_PS – Ok pas de problème, viens me chercher à mon appart pour 20h00. Je t'aime._

J'avais lu tellement de fois ce sms qu'à la fin, je finissais par le connaitre par cœur. Je mis mon réveil rapidement, plus heureux que jamais, et m'endormis après avoir éteint ma lampe de chevet.

Bella POV

Je me réveillais le lendemain, heureuse. J'avais rêvé d'Edward toute la nuit, et c'est fraîche et un peu excitée par le contenu même du rêve, que je ne vous révèlerais pas bien sur, vu que vous vous doutez de ce que j'ai pu rêver toute la nuit, que je me levais, de bonne humeur face à cette journée qui m'attendais.

Etant de bonne humeur, je m'autorisais à porter une jupe, ce qui chez moi, était plutôt rare. Je l'accompagnais d'escarpins noirs, ainsi que d'un petit chemisier à rayures blanc et noir. Afin de finaliser ma tenue, je mis pour accessoires une grosse ceinture brillante noire, et attachais mes cheveux grâce à des petites barrettes en forme de fleurs, elles aussi noires brillantes. ( si vous voulez voir la tenue, c'est ici = .com/images_contenu/2007-11/look%20jupe% )

Je pris ensuite rapidement mon café, accompagné d'un pain au lait. Je saisis mon manteau blanc (.fr/intl/products/picture/3/324162549_0003_EM_ ), et sortis de mon appart', en ayant évidemment fermé derrière moi à clé.

Je descendis par l'ascenseur au sous-sol, endroit où toutes les voitures des habitants de l'immeuble se trouvaient. Je déverrouillais mon Audi, et pris la route de l'Université.

Arrivée à destination, je sortis de la voiture, et me dirigeais vers l'imposant bâtiment, mon sac sur mon épaule, et ma mallette où se trouvaient tous mes cours dans ma main.

Il me restait tout de même quelques minutes avant le début de mes cours, je décidais d'aller faire un tour dans la salle des profs, en attendant que la cloche sonne.

Je déverrouillais mon casier, et y déposais mon sac à main, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne me servirait à rien, à part à m'encombrer. Je gardais sur moi mon portable, on ne sait jamais. Je pris ma mallette avec moi. En refermant mon casier, je remarquais qu'il allait bientôt sonner.

Je commençais donc à me diriger grâce au plan que l'on m'avait donné lors de mon arrivée, vers l'amphi ou je devais faire cours.

J'arrivais sans trop de difficultés à destination. Une fois dans la salle, je remarquais qu'elle était presque pleine. Tant mieux, j'allais pouvoir commencer. Mais je remarquais que personne n'avait vu que j'étais entrée. Contrariée par cette attitude de mes élèves, je me dirigeais tranquillement vers mon bureau, et m'y asseyais tranquillement, attendant qu'ils se rendent compte enfin de ma présence.

Par le plus grand des miracles, plusieurs élèves avait remarqué que j'étais là, et nerveusement, ils intimaient aux autres de s'asseoir. Une fois que l'amphi fut plongé dans le silence, je me levais, et d'emblée, décidais de fixer les règles une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Bien, je vous remercie d'avoir enfin remarqué ma présence. Par ce que j'ai pu observer pendant mon arrivée et surtout, pendant votre indiscutable inattention, je préfère fixer tout de suite mes conditions, afin que nous puissions démarrer cette année sans problèmes majeurs.

Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas dans un salon de thé mais à l'Université, en cours de Littérature. J'exige donc qu'une fois que vous serez rentrés dans cet amphi, le silence total. Vos conversation personnelle, et bien comment dire…j'en ai rien à faire. Oui ça vous choque Monsieur, » dis-je à un élève, qui paraissait étonné que je puisse me diriger de cette manière à des élèves, « mais sachez que je veux du travail, je parle vite, et je n'ai aucune pitié pour les flemmards et les bavards. Et bien sur, pour tous ceux qui pensent que la littérature est une matière facile, qui ne demande pas de travail, et bien je leur conseille de quitter immédiatement ce cours, et d'aller rejoindre l'équipe de foot de la fac pour se la couler douce. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? »

Ne voyant aucune objection, je me levais, tout en enlevant mon manteau que j'accrochais au porte manteau prévu pour le prof.

« Bien. Au travail. Je vous donne une heure pour que vous vous présentiez par écrit, et je veux que vous me disiez quelles sont vos œuvres favorites, et bien sur, pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ont retenues votre attention. Cela me permettra de jugez vos connaissances en matière de littérature, mais aussi d'évaluer votre niveau de langue. »

Je me rassis à mon bureau, en ouvrant ma mallette, et sortis un de mes bouquins préférés de Stendhal, grand écrivain français.

L'heure passa rapidement, et je demandais à la fin de celle-ci aux élèves de faire passer les copies devant. Après les avoir récupérées, je commençais à présenter le programme à mes élèves patiemment, expliquant quels seront les objectifs à atteindre cette année. Secrètement, je pensais à Edward, bien sur…

Edward POV

J'avais eu une journée pas possible au bureau. Toujours à penser à cinquante choses à la fois, n'ayant eu qu'une pause entre deux rendez vous, je rentrais chez moi vers 18h30, crevé. Ne voyant Bella qu'à 20h00, je décidais de faire un petit somme rapide jusqu'à 19h30, sachant que je me préparerais vite pour ce rendez-vous.

Cette demi heure de sommeil me fit du bien, et c'est un peu plus en forme, que je m'habillais d'un costard Armani noir, chemise blanche et cravate noire pour faire classe. Vers 19h45, je descendis vers mon garage personnel, avec les clés de mon Aston Martin, voiture que je conduisais que pour les grandes occasions.

Je conduisis jusqu'à chez Bella, et lorsque je sonnais chez elle, j'ai eu comme une apparition. Bella était magnifique, vêtue d'une robe bustier noire magnifique, qui par moment, laissais apercevoir des reflets blancs (. )

Je restais bouche bée face à ce spectacle qu'elle m'offrait d'elle, souriante et sexy. Intérieurement, je savais que nous allions passer une soirée inoubliable. Mais malheureusement, je ne savais pas à quel point elle allait être inoubliable.

Bella POV

Suite à cette journée épuisante, je me tenais là, devant mon miracle personnel, en tenue de soirée, et lui, plus magnifique qu'il n'était déjà habituellement. Il vint me prendre ma main discrètement, et posa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, me murmurant au passage à quel point j'étais magnifique vêtue ainsi. Je lui souris amoureusement, sous le charme de cet homme si merveilleux.

Il me conduisit vers son impressionnante voiture, et galamment, il m'ouvrit la portière de sa voiture. Il fit rapidement le tour de la voiture, et s'installa face au volant, démarrant la voiture.

Il m'expliqua qu'il avait voulut faire les choses en grand pour notre premier rendez-vous officiel. Il nous emmena vers le meilleur restaurant de New York, et je restais impressionnée face à cela. Il se gara rapidement face au restaurent, et arrêta la voiture.

Il me fit sortir de la voiture, et me pris la main avec amour. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le restaurant. Le portier nous ouvrit la porte, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'accueil. Edward nous annonça rapidement, ayant réservé sous le nom de Cullen.

L'hôtesse confirma la réservation, et c'est surprise que je me retrouvais à manger sur la terrasse du plus grand restaurant de la ville. Ne connaissant pas grand-chose en cuisine française, je demandais de temps à autre à Edward ce que contenaient certains plats. Il m'expliqua avec plaisir ce que je ne comprenais pas. Et je peux vous dire que ça me surprenait que je ne connaisse pas certaines choses, vue ma culture générale.

Le serveur vint prendre notre commande rapidement, et nous nous racontâmes mutuellement notre journée. De temps à autre, Edward me prenait la main, l'embrassant tendrement. Je me laissais aller, euphorique mais surtout, heureuse.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre apparaisse dans cette atmosphère si parfaitement.

Alors que le serveur nous apportais nos commandes respectives, Tanya, qui comme par hasard, se trouvait dans le même restaurant que nous, se dirigea vers nous, souriante et fière.

Sans aucun problème, elle se saisit des épaules de mon amoureux, les enlaçant tendrement. Edward, figé à la minute où elle l'avait effleuré, tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager de son étreinte, mal à l'aise, ne cessant de me lancer des regards d'excuses, vu que la soirée venait d'être gâchée.

« Alors Eddy, es-tu contente de cette merveilleuse nouvelle ? »

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

« Oh, tu ne sais pas Bella ? Et bien je vais te l'annoncer moi-même. Edward et moi allons être parents, tu te rends compte ? Un bébé ! OH je suis si contente mon eddynouchet ! »

_Pour celles qui veulent que Bella gifle Tanya, tapez 1 !_

_Pour celles qui veulent que Bella parte en courant du resto et n'adresse plus la parole à Edward, tapez 2 !_

_Pour celles qui veulent qu'Edward tape un scandale en plein resto, tapez 3 !_


	11. Chapter 11 Eclatement de la bulle

Chapitre 11 = Eclatement de la bulle

_Bonjour à toutes (et peut-être à tous ?),_

_Je vous remercie pour toutes vos mises en alertes et vos reviews, qui m'encouragent toujours autant à écrire. Ça me fait vachement plaisir que vous suiviez mon histoire, j'espère que la tournure que va prendre cette fiction vous plaira. Merci aussi pour vos avis ^^. Trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse lire…_

Bella POV

J'étais dans un état second. Complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Hantée par cette image ignoble qui se trouvait toujours face à moi. Ma conscience ne retenait que trois mots.

Tanya.

Edward.

Bébé.

Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. J'essayais de me convaincre que c'était une erreur, que cela ne pouvait pas être réel.

Mais les faits étaient présents, incontestables. Je croisais le regard d'Edward, qui ne savait que dire, tout aussi surpris que moi. Pendant ce temps, Tanya crocheta un de ses bras à son cou, ne se gênant pas au passage de s'asseoir sur lui, comme si ils sortaient ensembles.

Mais ce qui me fit le plus mal, c'est de voir qu'Edward ne réagissait pas. Il restait stoïque, la laissant faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui.

J'en avais marre. Marre de me battre pour lui. Marre de me battre à chaque fois qu'un problème traversait notre relation. Je me refusais à l'idée que ce soit moi, une fois de plus, qui devait me mettre en colère, et galérer pour lui.

Calmement, je me levais de table, ne leur adressant plus un seul regard, ni à l'in, ni à l'autre, et me dirigeais calmement vers l'entrée du restaurant. Je réglais au passage mon addition, demandant au serveur du bar s'il pouvait m'appeler un taxi, afin que je puisse rentrer chez moi.

C'est à ce moment là que je vis Edward courir vers moi, affolé. Je fis comme si je ne le voyais pas, et sortait, retenant avec peine mes larmes de douleur.

Une fois sortie, je sentais quelqu'un sortir du restaurant, claquant rageusement la porte. Je savais que c'était lui, je le sentais. Il se posta devant moi, mais je baissais la tête, me refusant de lui faire face. Il prit entre ses mains mon menton avec force, m'obligeant ainsi à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Lorsque je vis toute la déception, la peine et le désespoir se transcrivant dans ses traits, je détournais le regard, ne voulant pas culpabiliser de l'avoir laissé en plan en plein resto.

Il me força à le regarder droit dans les yeux, et je vis carrément de la douleur se dessinant sur son visage, me faisant ainsi instantanément fondre en larmes. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prenait, mais c'était comme si tout à coup je n'arrivais plus à résister. En gros : j'avais craqué.

Edward se contenta de me prendre dans ses bras, me serrant fort contre lui. Je le laissais faire, profitant des derniers moments en couple que nous allions avoir. Je laissais couler librement mes larmes, hoquetant parfois.

Lorsque je finis de libérer ce trop plein d'émotions, je me sentais davantage capable de lui faire face, prête à lui demander des explications. Sachant parfaitement ce que je lui allais demander, il plaça un doigt sur ma bouche, m'intimant ainsi silencieusement de le laisser parler avant.

« Bella…je vais tout t'expliquer. Oui, je suis sortis pendant un moment avec Tanya, mais une fois que je me suis rendue compte de sa vraie personnalité, j'ai rompu. Peu avant de t'avoir rencontré. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais maintenant, elle s'accroche à moi comme une sangsue, alors que lorsque nous avions encore ce que l'on pourrait appeler une relation, il n'existait plus rien qui nous unissait, pas même le sexe. Elle se contentait de vivre sa vie de son côté, et j'en faisais de même, sachant parfaitement que de toute façon, notre relation était voué à l'échec. C'est don impossible qu'elle soit enceinte de moi, parce que je ne l'ai plus touché environs deux mois avant que nous rompions. Et lorsque tu es partie du restaurant, avant de venir te rejoindre, elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte de 5 semaines. C'est impossible, vu que l'on a rompu il y a plus de trois mois, et qu'auparavant, je ne la touchais plus. S'il te plait, dis quelque chose... »

J'écoutais ses explications, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Je le croyais, c'était sûr, mais d'un certain côté, cette rencontre avec Tanya m'avait fait réaliser quelque chose.

« Edward, tu sais que je t'aime. Tu sais aussi que je te crois, et je suis convaincue du fait que Tanya te mens. Mais Edward, regarde les choses en face : nous ne serons jamais tranquilles. Tanya ne te lâche, mais en plus, elle connait Jacob. Et je sais de quoi est capable Jacob. Je ne supporterais pas l'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose à cause de lui, juste parce qu'elle a envie de te récupérer. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas vraiment quelle décision prendre face à tout cela, par rapport à notre relation. J'ai envie de vivre une histoire avec toi, tu le sais bien. Mais… »

« Bella » m'interrompis Edward durement « Je sais que nous devons faire face à de nombreuses difficultés. Je sais aussi que justement, tu as l'habitude de les fuir. Et cette fois, je ne le permettrais pas. Je veux que l'ont se batte pour nous, pour notre relation, pour notre amour. Je sais que ça va être difficile. Mais je veux que l'on essaye. Je ne voulais pas te dire cela dans ces circonstances, mais tu es la femme de ma vie, j'en suis convaincu. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, ça m'est impossible. J'ai besoin de toi, ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en prie. »

Je ne savais que dire face à cela. Son regard suppliant et larmoyant me fit céder, et je le pris à mon tour dans mes bras. Il se laissa faire, s'accrochant à moi le plus possible, comme si il avait peur que je ne m'enfuisse. Je le serrais contre moi, et lui murmurais à l'oreille.

« Edward, je t'aime. Laisses moi un peu de temps pour encaisser la nouvelle. S'il te plait. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Essayes de me comprendre, tu réagirais de la même façon toi aussi. »

Peiné, il se contenta d'hocher la tête, sans demander son reste.

Je me tournais vers mon taxi, déjà présent alors que je l'avais appellé il y avait même pas cinq minutes. Je m'apprêtais à monter dedans, lorsque Edward me rattrapa, et me demanda :

« Au moins, tu me crois quand je te dis que je suis sur à 99.9% que ce gosse n'est pas de moi ? »

« Oui Edward, je te crois, je sais bien quel genre de personnes est Tanya. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'appellerais une fois que je serais prête à affronter la situation. Mais pour l'instant, du dois comprendre que j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Il se contenta pour réponse de m'embrasser tendrement, avant de fermer la porte derrière moi.

Je me tournais ver le chauffeur et lui donnais mon adresse.

« Oh non ma jolie, tu n'iras nulle part aujourd'hui. Eh bien, je pensais que ma traque était veine, mais finalement, cette godiche de Tanya m'a bien servie à quelque chose… »

Terrifiée, je ne me rendis compte qu'une fois qu'il avait démarré que je me trouvais face à mon pire cauchemar, celui qui m'avait détruite sous tous les sens du terme. Jacob.

_Quand pensez-vous ? C'est une idée qui m'est venue, comme ça. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre…_


	12. Chapter 12 SOS

_Bonjour, bonjour…._

_Alors, voilà un nouveau chapitre pour satisfaire votre soif de lecture ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis._

_Je remercie toutes celle qui prennent la peine de me poster une review, merci…..je sais qu'il y en a pas beaucoup qui le font._

_Trêve de bavardages, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…._

Chapitre 13 = SOS

Bella POV

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais terrorisée, n'osant faire le moindre geste, de peur que cet animal ne me fasse du mal.

Je ne pouvais pas discrètement taper un sms à Edward pour l'informer de la situation, vu l'obscurité qui régnait dans la voiture.

J'étais prise au piège. Comme un rat. N'ayant pas d'issue. Je décidais discrètement de manipuler mon portable dans mon sac, sachant parfaitement sans voir où se trouvaient les touches et ou il fallait appuyer pour envoyer un sms.

Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de l'envoyer au dernier numéro que j'avais appelé, priant intérieurement que ce soit celui de quelqu'un de mon entourage.

Lorsque je finis cette opération, je me contraignis à me tasser discrètement sur mon siège, restant silencieusement, luttant pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

Jacob semblait satisfait. Il avait ce petit sourire pervers sur son visage, indiquant qu'il était extrêmement content de son coup et surtout, impatient d'en tirer profit. Son regard, où dansait une petite flamme de victoire, aurait terrifié n'importe quelle personne vivante sur cette terre.

Je me demandais intérieurement comment est-ce que j'avais fais pour aimer cet homme, me donner à lui sans hésitations. Je me rendis compte de ma stupidité de l'époque, et de ma terrible naïveté.

Sans que je comprenne, nous nous arrêtâmes devant un entrepôt délabré, complètement abandonné depuis des années.

En regardant autours de moi, je me rendis compte que nous étions dans un coin de la ville malfamé, complètement infréquenté. Je réalisais alors que je n'avais aucune chance que quelqu'un puisse venir me sauver.

J'étais condamnée à souffrir pendant une durée indéterminée, à subir des souffrances qu'aucuns être ne pourraient supporter.

Jacob sortit de la voiture, regardant autours de lui discrètement au passage. Il me sortit ensuite brutalement de la voiture, m'entraînant vers cet entrepôt moisit et abandonné. Je me laissais faire, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de subir ce qu'il allait me faire.

Il m'arracha mon sac des mains une fois entrés dans cet entrepôt, et me menotta ensuite les mains et les pieds à un lit qui s'y trouvait.

Mon visage était strié de larmes, et la seule chose que je faisais était de me repasser tous les moments heureux que j'avais eu avec mes amis, ma famille et surtout, l'amour de ma vie, Edward.

Oh mon Dieu, Edward ! Quelle stupide erreur j'avais faite en lui demandant du temps. Ainsi, il était dans l'impossibilité de venir à mon aide, étant donné que je lui avais demandé de ne pas m'appeler pendant quelques jours. A cette pensée, tout espoir me quitta.

Je fus sortie de ma réflexion par la grosse et menaçante voix de Jacob. Je tournais légèrement la tête en sa direction, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter, quoi faire.

« Bien ma jolie, nous allons mettre les choses au claire, car tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ce que je t'ai expliqué il y a des années. A cause de toi, salope, je me suis retrouvé en prison mais ne t'inquiète pas : tout ce temps n'a pas été perdu, puisque j'ai eu l'occasion de réfléchir profondément à comment te capturer à ma sortie.

Grâce à cette pimbêche et stupide Tanya, j'ai pu enfin te mettre la main dessus, et surtout, découvrir que tu m'avais été infidèle ! Ma coquine ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de penchants ! Me tromper ! MOI ! Alors que je suis si parfait pour toi ! Mais à quoi tu pensais ? Pensais-tu sérieusement qu'un homme tel que LUI aurait voulut d'une petite chienne comme toi ? Mais tu vis dans le monde des bisounours ! Mais ne t'inquiète, je suis assez patient, pour te réapprendre tout ce que je t'avais appris ! Tu sais que rien ne me fais plus plaisir ! »

Il était complètement malade. Complètement détraqué. Je ne savais pas quoi dire face à ces mots, me contentant alors de prononcer qu'un seul et unique mot :

« Pourquoi ? »

Il me fit un sourire carnassier, pervers, m'expliquant tout en se déshabillant.

« Ma chérie, tu sais bien que tu ne mérite rien d'autre que moi ! Tu n'es qu'une petite salope chaudasse qui ne mérite que ça ! Tu crois encore en cette utopie qu'est l'amour ? Mais tu sais que je t'aime ! Plus que tout au monde ! Et d'ailleurs, je vais te le prouver ! Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment, cet instant ou je pourrais te défoncer si sauvagement que tu n'aurais rien d'autre à faire que de crier sous mes assauts ! Et d'ailleurs, tu pourras le faire tout à ton aise : personne ne t'entends d'ici ! Tu sais comme je suis contentieux, je veux à tout prix t'entendre prendre du plaisir ! C'est ce qui m'excite ! »

Il annonçait avec plaisir ma fin. Silencieuse, je me contentais de laisser couler librement mes larmes, n'osant faire un quelconque bruit, de peur qu'il ne me frappe. Il se déshabillait lentement, sans aucune pudeur, montra outrageusement son érection imposante. A la vue de celle-ci, je tirais de toutes mes forces sur les liens qui retenaient mes poignets, sachant parfaitement que je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de m'en sortir par moi-même.

Il vit que j'essayais de lutter, ce qui le mit dans une colère noire. Il se dirigea rapidement vers moi, me giflant de toutes ses forces. Je suffoquais tellement la douleur fût vive. Son visage était déformé par la rage, ce qui se répercuta aussi dans ses gestes. Il arracha un à un mes vêtements en quelques secondes, m'obligeant ensuite à écarter mes jambes.

Il se positionna entre celles-ci, tenant fermement mes hanches pour m'empêcher de bouger. Il s'apprêtait à me violer.

Je hurlais de toutes mes forces, luttant, me cassant littéralement la voix. Il me pénétra d'un coup violent de reins, me faisant hurler de douleur au passage. Il s'apprêtait à recommencer, lorsque nous fûmes interrompus par les alarmes de la police.

En quelques secondes, plus de trente policiers avaient pénétré les lieux, armés et vêtus de gilets pare-balles. Ils se saisirent de Jacob, qui se trouvait au dessus de moi, et le forcèrent à se mettre à genoux, les mains au dessus de sa tête.

Tandis qu'ils le saisissaient, l'un des policiers me détacha, et eût ensuite l'amabilité de me couvrir de son long manteau, étant donné que je me trouvais nue. Je suffoquais sous mes pleurs, choqué et traumatisée par la situation. Je ne pouvais presque pas marcher tellement j'étais figée dans ma douleur, et refusais à ce que le policier ne pose ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur moi.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'aperçus au loin Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett que je me rendis compte dans quelle situation j'étais. Et surtout, je me dégoutais moi-même. Ainsi, tous mes amis, et surtout, l'amour de ma vie me voyaient telle que j'étais. Je n'étais qu'une fille violée, battue. J'étais certaine qu'ils me renieraient tous suite à cet événement.

Mais je me trompais lourdement. Lorsque qu'Edward me vis dans cet état là, il courut vers moi, me prenant dans ses bras et me serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Il pleurait littéralement de soulagement, m'embrassant le crâne toutes les 30 secondes. Je le laissais faire, sachant parfaitement qu'Edward ne me ferait jamais de mal. Je el serrais moi aussi dans mes bras, soulagée de savoir que je ne le dégoutais pas.

Il vit que j'étais complètement vidée de mes forces. Il me porta alors dans ses bras, me serrant tendrement contre lui. Mes autres amis étaient également à ses côtés, me tenant tous la main en signe de courage et de soutient.

Voyant que les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, qui m'avaient acceptée telle que je suis, me soutenaient et ne m'abandonnaient pas dans ma douleur, je m'autorisais à sombrer dans le sommeil, murmurant au passage un petit « je t'aime » à Edward.

POV Edward

Nous l'avions retrouvée. Par hasard. Lorsque quelques heures plus tôt, j'avais reçu son message, j'avais immédiatement prévenu les autorités ainsi que tous les autres, nous mettant ainsi à sa recherche activement.

Cet animal. S'il avait le malheur un jour de me croiser, je pense que je l'aurais d'abord fait souffrir de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables. J'espérais pour lui qu'il n'avait pas touche ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu de ma princesse. De toute manière, même si il ne l'aurait pas touché, je l'aurais quand même tué, vu toutes les souffrances qu'il avait infligées à l'amour de ma vie.

Il était environs minuit lorsque j'avais reçu le SMS de détresse de Bella.

_SOS. Jacob m'a retrouvée. Prévenir autorités. S'est échappé. SOS._

Je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde, et était volé à son secours. Nous l'avions retrouvée dans un vieil entrepôt de la ville, complètement à l'écart du centre.

Elle était complètement nue lorsque nous l'avions retrouvée, Jacob au dessus d'elle. Elle hurlait à l'aide de toutes ses forces, suppliant Jacob d'arrêter immédiatement ce qu'il faisait. Je pense que si le policier qui m'accompagnait ne m'avait pas retenu, je l'aurais tué, de sang froid. Ils maîtrisèrent Jacob, qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se soumettre aux ordres des policiers. On détacha Bella, qui elle, sanglotait de manière incontrôlable, tremblant comme une feuille. Elle refusait que quiconque ne la touche.

Lorsqu'elle me vit, ce que je vis dans son regard, c'est toute la détresse et le malheur de ce monde. Elle avait besoin de moi. Plus que toute autre chose. Je courus vers elle, les larmes aux yeux, soulagée qu'elle puisse encore me regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Lorsqu'enfin, je pus la serrer dans mes bras, mes larmes coulèrent en même temps que le siennes, incontrôlables. Je la serrais de toutes me forces, me raccrochant à son petit corps comme à une bouée. Je réalisais alors que je n'aurais su quoi faire si nous ne l'aurions pas retrouvée saine et sauve.

Elle me serrait elle aussi dans ses bras, ses petites mains autours de mon coup, s'accrochant à moi avec le peu de forces qu'elle avait encore. Je vis qu'elle allait presque tomber sous la fatigue si je ne la tenais pas alors précautionneusement, je la pris dans mes bras, faisant attention à ne pas la choquer. Elle se laissait faire comme une poupée de chiffon, me donnant ainsi toute sa confiance.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper me rejoignirent, prenant ensembles la main de Bella comme geste de soutient. Bella se laissa faire, serrant sans s'en rendre compte elle aussi leurs mains. Avant de plonger définitivement dans ses songes, elle me murmura un petit « je t'aime », auquel je répondis aussitôt par un « moi aussi ».

Je me jurais alors ce jour ci que plus jamais je ne le lâcherais. Elle était ma vie. Car sans elle, mon existence ne se résume à rien. Car vivre sans elle n'était pas une vie. C'était de la survie.

Je l'emmenais à l'hôpital afin que l'on examine mon ange. Il coulait de son entrejambe une importante quantité de sang, ce qui m'inquiétait énormément. Après que les médecins l'ont examinée, ils m'annoncèrent que l'amour de ma vie avait été violé sexuellement, et violentée. Impuissant, je laissais mes larmes couler, ne sachant que faire d'autre face à cela.

On m'autorisa à aller la voir. Lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce, elle était consciente, fixant sans s'en rendre compte le plafond. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle fondit instantanément en larmes, se cachant sous les draps de son lit.

Ne vouant pas la brusquer, je posais discrètement une main sur la sienne sous la couverture, me glissant pas la même occasion sous ceux-ci. Je relevais son menton afin qu'elle puisse me regarder dans les yeux.

« Bella, tu te rappelles de la promesse que l'on s'était faite ? »

« Pas de jugement, pas de mensonges. » Me murmura-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais, la prenant ensuite dans mes bras. Elle se laissa faire, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à pleurer, enfouissant sa tête dans son coup, déversant ainsi toute sa peine. Je la laissais faire, la serrant davantage dans mes bras, lui murmurant des « je t'aime » de temps à autre.

Je savais que suite à cet événement, alors que Bella se libérait, se confiait à moi, nous allions tous les deux surpasser cette épreuve. Ensembles.

_Alors ?_


	13. Chapter 13 and Chapter 14

Chapitre 13  RETOUR A LA REALITE

Trois mois était passés suite à événement tragique, et je savais dès le premier instant, au plus profond de moi que plus rien ne viendrait se mettre entre mon bien-aimé et moi. Il y avait ce petit truc, vous savez, qui vous disait_ "enfin, je vais pouvoir vivre sans mes peurs". _Et c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Malgré ma peur constante qu'Edward me quitte, je sentais que plus jamais je n'aurais à vivre des épreuves aussi difficiles que celle que j'avais déjà connu dans mon passé, notamment avec Jacob. J'avais également repris l'enseignement à la fac, aimant toujorus autant mon métier. Heureusement, cet événement était passé inaperçu, seuls les personnes de l'administration étaient au courant. Mais bon, cela me dérangeait pas vraiment, ils ne me regardaient pas comme si j'étais un énorme monstre qu'il ne fallait pas approcher.

Edward me rassurait toujours autant, m'assurant que jamais il ne s'en n'irais, qu'il serait patient jusqu'à ce que je me reconstruise. Je lui faisais confiance, ça, c'est certain, mais j'avais constamment peut de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes. Je savais également qu'il ne patienterait pas jusqu'à la fin des temps pour que nous puissions être enfin intimes, comme deux êtres qui s'aiment profondément et qui se le montrent réciproquement, comme un couple normal.

Voilà, je venais de mettre le doigt sur ma plus grande peur. Affronter la sexualité avec l'homme de ma vie. Trois mois après cet horrible événement, je n'arrivais pas encore à montrer l'amour que j'épprouvais à l'homme de ma vie, bien que celui-ci soit partant de nombreuses fois. A chaque fois que je le repoussais, il me disait que ce n'était pas grave, que ça allait venir, qu'il nous fallait juste un peu de temps. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment, convaincue que j'étais la source principale de ce problème. E je savais également qu'Edward n'attendrait pas indéfiniment.

C'est pour cela que j'avais pris une bonne résolution. Et je comptais bien en parler à l'amour de ma vie dès qu'il serait rentré à la maison.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh, mais c'est vrai, je ne vous avais pas raconté! Avec toutes mes préoccupations barbantes, je ne vous ais même pas dit que moi et l'amour de ma vie venions d'emmenager ensemble il y a maintenant plus de trois semaines. Trois semaines que je vivais un pur bonheur avec mon homme, qui lui, était plus que ravi de m'accueillir chez lui. D'ailleurs, il me l'avait proposé, un soir, où nous étions allés manger dans ce charmant petit resto italien, un vrai dîner de princesse, avec tout le romantisme, les chandelles...enfin vous voyez quoi!

Alors que nous étions en train d'admirer les étoiles sur la terrasse dun resto, qu'Edward avait uniquement réservé pour nous toute la soirée (!), il m'avait demandé, du tac au tac, si je voulais vivre avec lui. Au début, je ne sus même pas quoi lui répondre, tellement sa demande était surprenante et inattendue. Mais je n'avais pas réfléchis et bien que cela faisait à peine quelques mois que nous nous connaissions, et presque trois mois que noues étions en couple, j'ai accepté.

Il avait ce regard de petit garçon lors d'un matin de noël lorsque je lui avait dit oui. Il m'avait prise dans ses bras, me portant sans aucuns efforts, et avait tourné sur lui même, riant de bonheur. Je m'étais jointe à lui, ennivrée par cette magnifique relation qui s'était développée entre nous.

Et depuis, nous vivons dans notre petit cocon. Enfin, son ancien petit cocon, que l'onavait entièrement réaménagé ensembles. Bien que son style soit assez classique et sobre, Edward m'avait laissé l'entière responsabilité de décorer notre appartement, me voulant avant tout faire plaisir.

Voulant que cet endroit nous ressemble à tous les deux, j'avais essayé de combiner nos deux styles, ce qui par ailleurs, avait assez bien fonctionné. Notre chambre était de différents tons, passant du beige doré à la couleur lin, avec un énorme lit king size entièrement entouré de rideaux blancs transparent : en gros, c'était le rêve, une véritable chambre de couple très amoureux.

Dans le reste de notre appartement, j'avais également combiné nos différents styles, passant ainsi du rouge/blanc dans la cuisine, vert/marron chocolat dans notre salon, une salle de bains aux couleurs de Marrakech et bien sur, le grand classique blanc/noir pour notre salle à manger, où Edward s'était donné à coeur joie pour faire imprimer d'énormes photos en noir et blanc de nous deux et de notre famille, qu'il avait ensuite accroché un peu partout. Bref, un vrai appartement qui nous ressemblait.

Alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées tout en préparant le dîner, je ne sentis pas l'amour de ma vie me prendre dans ses bras, et m'embrasser la base de mon cou.

"Bonsoir amour de ma vie! Comment s'est passée ta journée aujourd'hui?"

"Géniale, comme toujours, depuis que je t'ai rencontré" lui dis-je, tout en me retournant dans ses bras et lui volant par la même occasion un baiser.

"Et toi, ça a été?"

"Oui, épuisant comme toujours! Mais bon, dès que je te vois, je sens tout de suite que je vais mieux amour, tu m'apaises"

Je lui souris, l'embrassant encore une fois. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais l'aimer cet homme! Il me relacha ensuite, et pendant qu'il allait enfiler une tenue plus décontractée, j'en profitait pour servir le dîner à table. Au menu : hachis parmentier de canard et moelleux au chocolat. Je voulais lui faire plaisir ce soir, et sachant qu'il adorait ces plats et surtout, le dessert, je ne m'étais pas gênée pour faire la totale. Puis d'un autre côté, cela allait beaucoup m'aider lorsque je lui aurait exposé mon idée.

Il revint dix petites minutes plus tard, en jeans et marcel, toujours aussi sexy même habillé simplement. Alors que nous étions en train de manger dans un silence apaisant, je me décidais enfin à me lancer à l'eau.

"Edward, je voudrais que l'on parle de quelque chose"

"Oui, je t'écoute amour" me dit-il, légèrement inquiet.

"Voilà, je sais parfaitement que tout va bien entre nous, que nous sommes heureux, mais j'ai le sentiment que ça ne te suffit plus, et moi non plus a ne me suffit pas, bien que tu mle donnes déjà énormément de ton amour. Alors voilà, pour vaincre mes peurs et mon problème concernant la sexualité, je te propose que l'on ailles voir tous les deux un sexologue. Qu'en penses-tu?"

Pendant tout mon petit discours, il n'avait pas cessé de me regarder dans les yeux. Ce qui m'inquiétais, puisqu'il ne laissait transparaitre aucunes émotions. Je commençais soudainement à m'inquiéter, aillant peur qu'il ne se fâche contre moi.

"Viens-là" me dit-il doucement, me laissant un peu de place sur ses genoux afin que je m'assoie. Il entoura ma taille de ses bras, et me pria de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Je veux que ce soit bien clair ma chérie. Si tu ressens le besoin d'aller voir un spécialiste pour tes problèmes, n'aie surtout pas peur de me le dire, tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi et ton bien-être. Alors je ne veux plus que tu me demandes quelque chose avec une telle frayeur sur ton visage. Tu sais que jamais je ne te ferais de mal, je ne suis pas comme ça. Et puis, je veux aussi que tu en aie vraiment envie mon amour. Ce que tu me donnes me suffit emplement, je sais que tu fais ton maximum, mais chérie, l'amour ne se montre pas seulement avec le sexe..."

"Je t'arrête tout de suite Edward, je sais parfaitement que nous ne sommes pas un couple comme les autres, regarde, depuis que nous nous connaissons, nous n'avons pas encore eu notre première fois tous les deux, et ce, à cause de ce que Jacob m'a fait subit. J'ai envie de te montrer autrement que par des attentions mon amour, je veux me donner entièrement à toi...et peut-être que consulter un spécialiste m'aidera".

"Oui chérie, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, mais rentre-toi bien dans la tête que l'on a tout notre temps, que rien ne presse : je t'attendrais jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête, même si cela doit prendre des années, et tu sais pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je t'aime".

C'est sur cette phrase que la conversation se termina, et depuis, une fois par semaine, Edward et moi allions voir un spécialiste conjugal ainsi qu'un sexologue.

Il nous avait extrêmement bien conseillés, nous conseillant d'aller par étapes sans trop précipiter les choses, que cela allait nous aider à nous découvrir et à avoir confiance l'un en l'autre.

Petit à petit, je commençais alors à me découvrir à Edward, passant des gros pyjamas chemises/pantalons qui recouvraient toutes les parcelle de mon corps, à de simples chemises de nuit en coton, puis après cinq mois de thérapie, à enfin mettre de petites nuisettes sexys et peu couvrantes, qui laissaient beaucoup de place à l'imagination de l'amour de ma vie. Lui aussi avait procédé de la même façon que moi, passant d'un pyjamas t-shrit/pantalon à un simple t-shirt/boxer, puis dernière étape, à un simple boxer.

Malgré cela, nous n'étions pas encore au stade de faire l'amour ensembles, mais nous avions déjà commencé à nous toucher très chastement l'un l'autre, par des caresses, qui au fil du temps, sont devenues plus poussées.

Et enfin, un an après que notre relation soit devenue officielle, je m'étais enfin décidé à encore plus me dévoiler à l'amour de ma vie, lui faisant la surprise le soir de son anniversaire de le rejoindre sous la douche après qu'il soit evenu du travail.

Je m'étais psychologiquement déjà préparée à ça, et m'étais également convaincue à plusieurs reprises que jamais Edward ne serait dégouté par mon corps, qu'il il lui plairait encore plus lorsqu'il serait découvert (déjà qu'en nuisette, je lui plaisait énormément...oui oui, j'ai pu le sentir!).

C'est ainsi que lorsque mon petit amour renra du travail, je me précipitais sur lui, l'embrassant sur toutes les parties qui m'étaient accessibles de son visage, lui souhaitant par la même occasion un joyeux anniversaire. Face à ma fougue, il riait comme un dératé, aimant particulièrement ma façon de l'accueillir à la maison. Il me prit alors dans ses bras et me souleva d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres, m'embrassant fougueusement. Je lui rendis son baiser du mieux que je pouvais, voulant par ce biais lui transmettre tout mon amour.

Après nos fougeuses retrouvailles, il me reposa à terre, afin d'aller faire sa petite toilette quotidienne, avant que nous partions au resto' fêter son anniv' avec toute la famille. Bien sûr, il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde de ce qui l'attendais...

Chapitre 14  AMOUR SANS LIMITES (1)

Cela faisait à peu près 10min qu'Edward se trouvait sous la douche. Rassemblant tout le courage qui m'était permit, je me décidait enfin à aller le rejoindre discrètemment.

Une fois rentrée sans bruits dans la salle de bains, j'observais ce qui m'entourait, et surtout, l'objet de mes désirs. Caché par une épaisse brume formée par la chaleur de l'eau, Edward se trouvait sous la douche, savourant les bienfaits de l'eau chaude.

Discrètement, je me désahabillais entièrement, et attendis le moment où Edward serait de dos, ce qui me permettrait de rentrer discrètemment auprès de lui, sans lui laisser le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Il se décida alors instanténnément, comme s'il venait d'entendre mes pensées à l'instant, de se retourner afin d'attrapper le sahmpoing suspendu sur une petite étagère métallique, près de pommeau de la douche. Je profitais de ce moment de mégarde de sa part pour me glisser silencieusement près de lui, attendant le moment où il se retournerait et s'apercevrait de ma présence.

Sentant surement la présence de quelqu'un, Edward se retourna instinctivement, surpris de me retrouver près de lui à cet instant. Consciente que l'étais rouge comme une tomate, du fait que je me retrouvais pour la première fois complètement nue devant lui, j'essayais d'en faire abstraction, sachant qu'il ne porterait jamais aucuns jugement là dessus.

Je me décidais de prendre instinctivement les devants, et entourais le cou d'Edward de mes bras, quémendant par la suite l'accès à sa bouche. Il se laissa complètement faire, comme s'il n'était pas encore complètement conscient de ce qu'il se passait.

Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que j'essayais d'avoir accès à sa bouche, qu'il laissa tomber le flacon de shampoing par terre, et me prit dans ses bras, caressant mon visage de toutes les manières possibles, m'embrassant d'une manière que jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était jamais permit de faire. Je me laissais aller à notre baiser, ennivrée par toutes ces nouvelles sensations que l'amour de ma vie me procurait, essayant au maximum de profiter de l'instant présent.

Se rendant, après plusieurs minutes de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, Edward relacha tendrement mes lèvres, reouvrant les yeux, et m'observant avec tout l'amour possible qu'il pouvait exprimer.

"Amour, que fais-tu là? J'apprécie beaucoup le fait que tu me fasses cette surprise, mais es-tu bien sure de ce que tu fais? Je ne veux pas te rendre mal à l'aise..."

"Edward, ne dit pas n'importe quoi. J'ai eu envie de le faire, parce que je t'aime, et que je veux absolument surmonter ce gouffre qu'il y a entre nous. Laisse moi faire, et ne t'inquiète pas, je te dirais de t'arrêter lorsque je sentirais que nous allons trop loin. Tu es d'accord?"

"Oui ma chérie, bien sur, tu me combles de bonheur de jours en jours. Je te promet qu'à la seconde où tu me diras de stopper tout, je le ferais, tu me fais confiance?"

"Je te fais confiance" murmurais-je, m'abandonnant complètement dans ses bras.

Edward me pris alors dans ses bras, me portant quasiment jusqu'au petit siège-douche qui se trouvait à nos côtés. Il me fit asseoir, me murmurant des mots d'amour afin de me rassurer à chaque instant.

Au fond de moi-même, je savais parfaitement que je pouvais avoir une confiance aveugle en Edward. Sauf que jusqu'à maintenant, jamis cela ne m'étais venu à l'esprit aussi clairement. Aussi je me laissais entièrement aller, sachant que cet instant allait être marqué au fer rouge dans mon existence, pour le restant de mes jours, comme étant l'un des moments des plus intenses et des plus heureux de toute ma vie.

Edward commença par me carresser tendrement le visage, m'embrassant le front, les paupières, le nez, les joues et enfin la bouche. Je savourais complètement notre baiser, qui n'était qu'amour et tendresse, et qui représentait pour nous pleins de promesses à venir.

Edward continua sa progression plus au sud, m'embrassant délicatement le cou, suçant le lobe de mon oreille et passant sa langue dans tous endroits sensibles de mon corps, ce qui provoquait instantannément mes gémissants.

Il passa ensuite à mon ventre, où il enbrassait les contours de mon petit bidou, puis mon nombril, qu'il explora sous tous ses aspects. Je me laissais complètement aller, me concentrant uniquement sur les sensations incroyables qu'il me faisait vivre et surtout, sur le fait que ce moment n'était qu'à nous deux, uniquement nous deux, il qu'il ne fallait penser à rien d'autre. Je me focalisais uniquement sur l'amour de ma vie, auscultant tout len reste, essayant surtout de ne pas penser à mes peurs.

Edward réussissait à me faire oublier mes démons avec brio, m'embrassant les pieds, les chevilles, les mollets, cette partie sensible qui se trouvait derrière le genoux. Et enfin, il se mit à parcourir mes cuisses de ses baisers brulants, me faisant instantannément rougir lorsqu'il se rapprochait de ma minette.

Gêné qu'il soit aussi près de la partie la plus intime de mon corps, je me cachais le visage de mes mains, coopérant lorsqu'il écarta un peu plus mes jambes. Je le laissais automatiquement faire, très gênant, laissant échapper un petit rire angoissant.

Edward s'aperçut que je me sentais un peu gênée, et me repoussa les mains qui cachaient mon visage tendrement.

"Chérie, n'ais pas honte. Je veux tout découvrir de toi, du plus superficiel au plus intime. N'ais pas honte amour, lorsque deux personnes s'aiment, elles peuvent tout faire ensemble. Tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui" répondis-je automatiquement, effrayée par le fait qu'il croit le contraire. "Je t'aime plus que tut Edward, sauf que...enfin...je n'ais jamais fait ce genre de _choses_..."

"Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sur. Je te fais confiance à 100%. Mais j'ai un peu peur, surtout après ce qui m'est arrivée. J'ai l'impression que cette partie de mon corps est souillée, sâle, et le fait que tu t'appêtes à faire ça...me gêne...et puis, j'ai aussi peur de sentir mauvais..."

"Regardes-moi" me demanda alors Edward.

Je relevais mon regard, et fus surprise d'y retrouver le même désir qu'auparavant, sans qu'il n'aurait ne serait-ce baissé d'un poil.

"Cette partie de toi n'est pas sâle amour...c'est la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vue...sans t'en rendre compte, tu es une véritable déesse de la sensualité, entièrement faire pour l'amour...et je t'assures que tu ne sens pas mauvais ma chérie...si tu veux, on peut te laver pour te rassurer?"

"Oui je préfère" lui répondis-je, un peu honteuse d'avoir abordé la question.

Edward s'empara du gel douche pour zones intimes, et en versa une noisette dans sa main, qu'il fit mousser énergiquement. Il m'écarta un peu plus les jambes, et nettoya avec douceur cette partie de moi, ce qui me fit littéralement fondre en larmes. En effet, par ce geste de mon amour, j'avais l'impression que tout cela était bien finit, qu'il n'y aurait plus rien entre nous deux pour nous empêcher de nous découvrir. Certes, cela n'effaçait pas toutes les horreurs que j'avais vécut, mais cela signifiait surtout que j'était passée à autre chose, que j'avais tourné la page.

Après m'avoir entièrement rincée, Edward releva les yeux vers moi et les planta dans les miens, conscient que l'émotion s'était emparée de moi. Il me prit alors dans ses bras, sachant que tout ce trop plein d'émotions devait sortir, respectant ma douleur et mon passage vers une autre vie.

Une fois calmée, j'embrassais tendrement mon amour, qui passa ses bras autours de mon corps, et le rapprocha du sien. Il decendit progréssivement ses baisers sur mon cou et le reste de mon corps comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure, faisant monter progréssivement l'excitation régnant dans l'atmosphère.

Il regagna le stade où il s'était arrêté tout à l'heure, et me regardant tendrement dans les yeux, il plonga sa tête entre mes cuisses, posant sa bouche sur mon vagin. Aussitôt, je sentis sa langue et ses lèvres douces chatouiller le point le plus sensible de cette partie de mon anatomie, ce qui me fit automatiquement attraper ses cheveux entre mes mains, poussant encore plus son visage à cet endroit.

Vaguement consciente des gémissements et des cris de plaisirs qui s'échappaient de ma bouche, je donnais également, s'en m'en apercevoir, quelques coups de bassins dans les moments où le plaisir était vraiment trop intense. Edward aggripait par moments mon bassin afin que je ne bouge pas trop, continuant sa manoeuvre, s'arrêtant à plusieurs reprises pour me regarder amoureusement et me rassurer avec des mots d'amour.

Je me laissais faire, complètement sous influence de mon plaisir. Mon orgasme se construisait au fur et à mesure, fort et puissant. Après quelques coups de langue et de légers mordillements sur mon clitoris, je me libérais sur la boche d'Edward, criant son nom sous le plaisir, lui disant que je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie.

Edward ralentit graduellement sa manoeuvre, s'assurant que j'étais bien satisfaite. Quant à moi, je me sentais parfaitement détendue, complètement heureuse. J'y étais arrivée. Je n'avais pas pensé une seule fois à ce que j'avais subit auparavant, me concentrant uniquement sur Edward.

Celui-ci se releva lentement, attrapant mon visage entre ses mains pour embrasser tendrement mes lèvres, et me dire à quel point cela lui avait fait plaisir. En voyant son visage, je voyais qu'il était vraiment heureux, comblé, même s'il n'avait pas eu sa part de plaisir pendant l'acte en lui-même.

En y repensant d'ailleurs, cela me fit sentir mal. S'apercevant de mon changement d'humeur, une lueur d'inquiétude vint envahir le regard d'Edward, qui me demanda alors s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Je relevais la tête, sidérée qu'il puisse dire de telles bêtises.

"Ca n'a rien à voir amour. C'est juste que je viens de comprendre que tu n'a pas eu ne serait-ce qu'une once du plaisir que tu m'as procuré, et je me sens un peu mal par rtapport à ça, c'est tout..."

"Le fait que tu ais pris du plaisir me comble ma poupée, tu n'as rien à craindre."

Certes, il me disait cela, mais lorsqu je regardais sa verge complètement en forme, dressée et fière, j'en doutais fortement. D'ailleurs, c'est en l'observant sans aucun gêne que je me rendis compte qu'Edward avait été super gâté par la nature...

Consciente qu'Edward m'observait en train de l'observer (je me comprend...), je repris mes esprits, un peu honteuse qu'il m'aie vue le reluquer. Il éclata alors de lire face à ma gêne, me serrant dans ses bras.


End file.
